


Sugar(And Everything Nice)

by innerempire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter likes his men older and married, Romance, Size Kink, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Stephen Strange, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony isn't an asshole in this, Underage Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: Alternate universe in which Tony isn't Ironman, but he's still the CEO of a company with too much money to burn and questionable morals.(The fic where Tony and Peter swipe right on each other in Tinder, things go from there and they find that they're fucking perfect for each other)x.x.x''You're married.''''Unhappily so. Would that be a problem?''''No. It's...perfect.'' Tony raises an eyebrow at that and Peter hastily corrects himself. ''I don't mean that it's perfect that your marriage is failing. It's fine that you're married. Married is good.'' Peter unconsciously licks his lips and Tony can't help but to think that the boy sitting across him might not be so innocent after all.He's perfect, the devious voice in Tony's mind whispers.





	1. Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this fic is finally back up! I deleted the fic while I was going through some tough times (no idea why I did that), and then fully regretted it because I didn't keep a backup.
> 
> A huge,huge,huge thanks to TheMadStarker for having a backup!!! What a lifesaver :') Please give your love to her!
> 
> x.x.x
> 
> I've pretty much stalked/read most of the Tony/Peter fics on AO3, and I'm just terribly in love with this pairing. I'm really nervous about posting this because this is my first time writing for this fandom. I apologize because there's bound to be inaccuracies!
> 
> As per the tags, Peter is underage in this (16 years old), so if you're icky about this...please,please do not read this. Whatever they do in this fic is consensual. Seriously,guys, don't read this if it's not your cup of tea.

_I love my men like how I love my tea. With lots of C 12 H 22 O 11._

Tony swipes right in a heartbeat, because hey, his interest is piqued by this man, well...boy (his profile says his nineteen, and Tony ignores the curl of heat in the pit of his stomach). Does the huge age difference between them makes Tony question himself whether he should be doing this? Nope. Not really. He's never been one to second guess himself. The corners of his lips curves up into a satisfied grin when the app informs him that 'Peter' and him are a match.

Not one to waste any time, Tony fires off a simple 'hi' and then cringes once he's sent it. Seriously? Him, Tony Stark, CEO of his own goddamn company with more than enough money to burn and all he can manage is a 'hi'?

_Peter: Hey! I'm Peter._

_Peter: Wait, you probably already know that since it's on my profile._

_Peter: So...I couldn't help noticing that you're way older than I am. Not that I'm saying you're old old, but...uh, should I call you Tony or Mr.Stark?_

_Tony: Just 'Tony' is fine._

_Peter: Aren't you going to ask me what C 12 H 22 O 11 is?_

_Tony: Fortunately for you, I know what that is._

_Peter: Oh, thank fuck. I had so many people asking me what it was that I literally copied the explanation off Google. It sounded more witty in my head, to be honest._

_Tony: Before we take this any further, I take it that your preference leans towards older rich men?_

_Peter: .....yes. I wouldn't have matched with you if I didn't._

_Tony: Perfect._

x.x.x

''Oh, wow. Wow . You look exactly like your profile picture, Mr.Stark.''

Tony raises an eyebrow at that and Peter sheepishly sinks into the seat opposite him, ''I mean, there's lots of dodgy sorts on Tinder that use a fake profile picture.'' Peter offers as an explanation.

''Glad to know that my profile picture does me justice in real life.''

The older male thinks that Peter's Tinder profile picture doesn't do him any justice in real life. He's,well, Tony wouldn't exactly describe him as a twink, but goddamn if he isn't a fucking sight for sore eyes with that creamy unblemished skin and wide-eyed innocence. The younger male doesn't seem to have any difficulty meeting Tony's eyes, but the other is aware that it's all false bravado. Tony has sat across countless of business men pitching their insipid ideas to him to recognize false bravado. Can't say that he isn't impressed though.

''Wine?'' He asks politely, gesturing to the bottle of Jadot Clos de la Roche between them.

"No thanks, I'm too y-" Peter falters and then hastily corrects himself, cheeks pinking slightly. "Sure. Why not?"

A generous amount is poured into his glass and Peter politely thanks him, gaze slightly curious, ''Are you sure that this timing is fine for you, Mr.Stark? Won't you have to rush back to the office after the lunch hour is over?''

Tony doesn't make an attempt to correct Peter, and though there's absolutely nothing seductive about the way Peter says ''Mr.Stark'', he's still faintly aroused by it. If anything, it's because it further highlights the difference in age between the both of them.

''I'm the CEO of my own company. Half of my employees abhor me, so I'm pretty damn certain that they'll be more than grateful to have me out of their hair and not breathing down their neck for the next few hours.'' Peter laughs at that, and it's a sound that's genuinely sweet, like it's the funniest thing he's heard all day. ''So. You do this often then?'' He gestures to himself. ''Meet potential sugar daddies in between classes?''

Even in the dim lighting of the restaurant, Tony notices the flush that crawls up the male's neck and up to his face and his mind conjures up a myriad of images of that happening in an entirely different situation. One that involves his bed, preferably, or any flat surface. This pretty, pretty boy red-faced and begging incoherently beneath him. But that's a thought for another time.

Peter fiddles with the napkin and Tony's gaze strays to the male's left hand, noticing the well-kept Frederique Constant watch adorning his skinny wrist. It's more than obvious that Peter isn't completely new to this entire sugar baby business. It's entirely impossible that whatever he owns right now was purchased with his own money; from the clothes adorning his body, to the leather satchel bag carefully placed behind him and the very fact that Peter looks very well-kempt for a boy his age.

''Not that often.'' The boy finally answers, breaking the silence between them. ''I'm in a...arrangement with someone. Well, was. It's sort of on hold? He's a surgeon in a hospital halfway across the world. We're both open to having arrangements with other people.'' Peter reaches for his wine glass and takes a sip that leaves a faint red tinge on his lips. ''Are you in an arrangement with anyone else, Mr.Stark? Exclusivity isn't a must for me, in case you're wondering.''

Tony wasn't planning on lying about his status from the start, and so, he casually answers, ''I'm married. Have been for the past fifteen years.''

Peter's gaze immediately strays to his hands and it's then that he finally notices the unpolished ring resting on Tony's finger, the state of said jewelry speaking volumes about the state of his marriage.

''You're married.''

''Unhappily so. Would that be a problem?''

''No. It's...perfect.'' Tony raises an eyebrow at that and Peter hastily corrects himself. ''I don't mean that it's perfect that your marriage is failing. It's fine that you're married. Married is good.'' Peter unconsciously licks his lips and Tony can't help but to think that the boy sitting across him might not be so innocent after all.

He's perfect, the devious voice in Tony's mind whispers.

''There's something that you should know, Mr.Stark.'' The other blurts out all of a sudden, voice tinged with nervousness. ''I make it a point to be as truthful as I possibly can, because I don't want to to get you into any unnecessary trouble.'' Peter's practically shredding the napkin into bits and pieces, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. ''Just...don't freak out, alright?''

''I think we both know that I'm not the one freaking out right now, Peter.''

Peter glances around to make sure that none of the waiters are milling about before he lowers his voice to a hush, ''I-.'' The boy swallows thickly. ''-lied about my age. I'm not nineteen.''

Tony stills and silence reigns between them. He sucks in a sharp breath, exhales and takes a big gulp of his wine. He swallows it, stares at the other, and then takes a second gulp.

''How old are you exactly?''

''Sixteen.'' Peter admits, sounding somewhat ashamed. ''I turned sixteen last month.''

_''Jesus fuck.''_

''I know. Oh god. Look, I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me. We can forget that this happened and I just-, I know it's fucked up and-'' Peter babbles, looking as if he's on the very verge of tears while Tony stares at him, brain short-circuiting at the information.

What exactly had he done in his previous life to deserve such a gift? Peter was practically serving himself to Tony on a fucking silver platter. Tony shakily reaches for his glass again and this time he drains it until it's devoid of any liquid.

''Peter.''

''-I thought it'd be better to be truthful now before we formed any sort of arrangement-''

''Peter.'' Tony says, sterner this time round. ''Zip it.''

The boy clams up, eyes endearingly wide. Tony motions for the waiter to come over and requests for a glass of iced water, promptly instructing the younger male to take a sip before they continue their conversation.

''You're awfully calm about this, Mr.Stark. Aren't you...'' Peter scrunches his nose up, trying to conjure up a word to describe the situation. ''...disgusted? I mean, whenever I tell a potential someone my actual age, they're usually not this calm. It usually borders between extremely horrified and terribly disgusted.''

_Far from it._

The rational voice in Tony's mind, the one that he ignores 99.9% of the time makes an appearance. Tony. Tony, fucking listen to me. This is crossing the line. The trouble you could get into, everything you've worked for...fucking hell, this is the goddamn law we're talking about. Are you honestly going to risk it all for some kid?! He's had a lot of experience tuning out the voice, so Tony effortlessly blocks it out. He focuses on Peter instead and thinks resolutely that he would be a fucking A-grade idiot to ignore the fact that Peter is an all too willing individual in this.

Tony has not once reached this level of 'fucked up' yet, but hey, always a first for everything, yes? Might as well celebrate entering his late 40s with a big fucking spectacular bang.

''I'm sorry, Mr.Stark.'' Peter heaves a resigned sigh, tone forlorn. ''I know I've wasted your time today.''

''Are you done with your pity party yet?'' Tony injects enough humor in his tone to show that he's kidding. ''I have one question for you: is $8000 a month enough as allowance?''

The older male calmly hands over his napkin when Peter nearly snorts wine up his nose, erupting into a coughing fit which lasts for about half a minute, ''That's...I-that's very generous of you, Mr.Stark. More than generous.''

''What were you expecting?''

''I don't know? $2000-$3000? Wait, if we're going to discuss money, does that mean you're interested?'' It's endearing how hopeful he sounds and Tony knows for certain that he's going to have trouble ever saying 'no' to Peter in the near future. ''My age isn't a problem?''

''Society dictates that your age makes this arrangement between us a problem. I don't see it as an obstacle. We'll just have to be extra careful, don't you think?'' He winks at Peter over the rim of his wine glass, fighting back a grin at how animated the younger male seems now. Eager even. ''Of course, $8,000 is just a starter. Once we've established what we expect out of this arrangement-''

Peter interrupts him with a cheeky grin, ''Will sex be included in our arrangement, Mr.Stark? Because $8,000 for just my companionship doesn't seem very practical, don't you think?''

Tony's blood simmers beneath his skin and blasted annoying rational voice makes another appearance, screaming warning bells for him to not fuck his life up.

''I think we'll have to discuss that in further detail in a more private setting.''

Peter fixes him with a coy gaze and gone is the boy that was merely seconds away from bursting into tears, ''I could give you a free demonstration if you'd like. I've been told quite often that I'm particularly gifted when it comes to sucking cock.''

Tinted car windows are fucking godsent, Tony hazily thinks to himself as Peter sensually rubs his lips against the older male's swollen cockhead. The younger male hadn't wasted any time in going down on him the moment he saw the bigger-than-average bulge tucked in Tony's briefs; eyes half-lidded with pure lust while he nuzzles his nose against the male's coarse pubic hair, breathing in the strong musky scent of someone years older than he is.

''Should have known you were a size queen.'' Tony mutters, Peter emitting a muffled delighted moan when the other's cock further thickens in between his stretched lips. ''Fuck.'' Tony winces when he accidentally bumps his head against the window, tangling his fingers in Peter's already mussed up hair.

It's messy. Peter's drooling all over his cock and Tony should be concerned about the upholstery of his car, but caring is the last thing of his mind when he's got a gorgeous young thing who's more than willing to get face fucked in the backseat of a stranger's car.

The realization hits him all of a sudden and Tony blurts out, ''Jesus fuck, you're old enough to be my kid.'', and a bolt of lust shoots down his spine at that thought.

Peter goes rigid all of a sudden and Tony thinks shit, shit, shit, but then the boy's hips stutters and his expression goes blissfully slack, puffing hot breaths of air against Tony's erection.

''Did you just-''

Pink-cheeked, Peter nods wordlessly and Tony's cock twitches, pre-cum steadily oozing from the tip and the other laps it up with his tongue greedily.

''We're going to-'' Tony bucks his hips up, the tip of his cock bumping against the boy's spit-slick lips. ''-talk about this in detail. Preferably after I shoot my load down your throat, kid.''

Peter suckles Tony's balls with renewed enthusiasm at the word 'kid' and Tony barely manages to guide the other's lips back to his cock in time, spurting ropes of thick cum down Peter's throat as promised. Like a champ, the kid swallows it down with fevered delight, swallowing Tony's cock down to the root until he has is nose buried against the male's pubic hair, an expression of pure delight on his young face.

''Fuck. Fuck.'' Tony fists his fingers in the boy's hair, blindly fucking Peter's mouth until he's no longer twitching from his orgasm.

With an obscene slurp, Peter slides his lips off Tony's cock and rests his head against the older male's thigh, ''How was it, Mr.Stark?''

''I think you sucked my brain out through my cock.'' Tony replies dazedly, still trying to catch his breath from what he thinks might just be the best blowjob he's had ever since he married his wife. ''We'll...'' He forces himself up into a sitting position and easily tugs the younger male into his lap. ''...talk arrangement terms soon.''

Peter's lips splits into a wide, boyish smile, ''I look forward to that.'' He glances at his watch and grimaces. ''I, uh, have a make-up class at 3.30. Can I trouble you to drive me to school, Mr.Stark?''

''God, that shouldn't sound so hot.'' Tony's cock makes a half-hearted attempt at twitching.

''You're really getting off on this whole age difference thing, huh?''

Tony pinches him on the thigh playfully, ''Shush. Pass me my wallet, will you?''

Peter leans back and picks the older male's trousers off the floor of the car, slipping Tony's wallet out from the left pocket and handing it to the other. Tony pulls out a few five hundred dollar bill from his wallet and presses it into Peter's palm, ''Take it as an advance for that spectacular job you did with those cock sucking lips of yours.''

''You know what, Mr.Stark? I think we're going to get along just fine.''

 


	2. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''I told him I wasn't a hooker, but I wouldn't be opposed to blowing him in his car for some cash.'' At Tony's completely amused grin, Peter adds on, ''What? The fake IDs didn't come cheap!''
> 
> ''Did he let you suck him off?''
> 
> ''Oh, he did more than that. He fucked me in the backseat of his Bentley and said some downright lewd things to me and then stuffed two five-hundred dollar bills in my panties after he filled my ass up.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I haven't been able to get Stephen Strange/Peter out of my mind ever since their interaction in Infinity War.

Peter's still reeling from his meeting with Tony, in sheer disbelief that the older male hadn't ended it there and then after he had confessed his actual age. The fact that it had ended with him giving the other a blowjob in the backseat of his car has Peter questioning if he had perhaps imagined the entire thing. To be completely honest, Peter had warned himself not to place too much hope in the meeting, knowing that his age posed a lot of unnecessary trouble.

But fuck, it had been impossible not to want anything the moment he had come face to face with Tony. Alright, so he's always had a thing for older men. There was just something deliciously deviant about being involved with someone older. A married one at that. Tony was all of the above; much older, married and ridiculously rich. The best part? Peter wasn't the only one getting off on the whole age difference thing.

There's a great thirty years gap between that and just thinking about it has Peter's skin prickling with sheer want.

It's another level of fucked up that Peter doesn't want to think about at that moment, not when he has more mundane things to focus on. Like the report that's due this coming Friday. Concentration doesn't come easily, not when he's still buzzing from his encounter with Tony. Another distraction presents itself when Peter's iPhone buzzes noisily under the pile of notes on his desk.

A familiar name flashes on the screen and he answers the call immediately, fumbling with the device before placing it against his ear.

''Hi!'' He greets, unable to hide the joy in his tone. ''Isn't it a bit early for you to be up, Stephen?''

It's 6 in the evening where Peter is, and 6 in the morning in Singapore where Stephen's currently stationed at as a trauma surgeon in one of the many hospitals there.

''Just ended a night shift and it's just so that I've been thinking about you far too frequently lately.'' Comes the smooth baritone on the other line. ''Thought I'd give you a call to see how you're doing. Has my boy been behaving himself?''

''No chances of misbehaving with midterms coming up.'' Peter complains, leaning back against the computer chair. ''How's Singapore?''

''Dreadfully humid. I still find myself unable to acclimate with the weather here.''

Peter makes a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat, ''Sounds tough. Had any fun yet?'' He asks knowingly.

''Here and there. Unfortunately, I've yet to find anyone capable of satisfying my proclivities.''

''What you mean to say is that you've yet to find someone as slutty and cock hungry as I am?''

Stephen's tone holds a tinge of affection and amusement when he answers, There's no one as slutty and cock hungry as you are, Peter.'' A pause. ''I find myself missing you terribly.''

It comes as a surprise, and affection blooms in Peter at the older male's confession. Sentiment wasn't exactly Stephen's forte. When they had first agreed on this arrangement a year ago, he wouldn't have dreamed of hearing such words. Stephen was a sort of narcissist and hedonist, but perhaps, the car accident that had nearly robbed him of his life a few years ago had changed that slightly. It wasn't love, nothing as serious as that, but simply mutual affection between two individuals who's shared a bed one too many times.

''Is that sentiment I hear from you, doctor?'' Peter teases in a lilting tone, though it takes a softer edge when he utters the next few words. ''I miss you too.'' Then, he adds on cheekily. ''And the brutally rough fucking that I've gotten used to.''

''Brat. The last time we spoke, you mentioned that you were meeting a potential daddy. How did it go?''

Peter spins around in his swivel chair thoughtfully, ''I met him today. It went...quite well. Shockingly. He, uh...he didn't seem particularly bothered about my age. Reminded me of you actually.'' He grins although he knows the male wouldn't be able to see it. ''A narcissist, very handsome, ridiculously rich. Like you, he's married too.''

''Why am I not surprised?'' Stephen mutters, though there's a tinge of affection in it. ''I take it that you're contemplating on setting up an arrangement with him then?''

''Considering that I gave him a blowjob an hour after meeting him...yes.'' He raises his knees up against his chest, heels resting against the edge of the chair.

''Well, be sure to tell him that he'll have me to answer to if he doesn't treat you right.'' Stephen warns threateningly, and another surge of affection wells up in Peter at the other's protectiveness. ''I'll be wanting to meet him once the bloody hospital approves my leave request for next month.''

''Sure thing, daddy.'

''Peter.'' Comes the exasperated warning growl.

The boy doesn't really feel like taking pity on Stephen, so he continues, ''We could video call on Skype and I'll show you the lovely little camisole you shipped over last week. You never did tell me if you liked the pictures I texted you.''

He hears the muttered, ''You'll be the death of me'' before Stephen continues, ''I'll video call you once I'm home. Also, before I forget, I've wired your monthly allowance over-''

''What?'' Peter sits up straighter in his chair, startled. ''Hold up. I thought we agreed that we'll put that on hold. It doesn't make sense for you to wire my my allowance when I'm of absolutely no use to you-''

''Call it habit, if you will. Or sentiment. Besides, you're never of no use to me. You are going to give me a show later after all. I look forward to seeing you all dolled up. Just a small request: I'd like to see you in those cream cotton panties that you favor. Daddy loves how your cute boycunt looks in those.''

There's no point arguing with Stephen when he's made up his mind, so Peter thanks him instead. ''I'll catch you later then, doctor.''

''You're lucky I'm not there to spank you black and blue.''

x.x.x

When exactly did Tony fall out of love with his wife? He wouldn't be pinpoint to exact moment, but his wedding ring has been left unpolished for seven years or so. Tony isn't entirely certain if Dianne is oblivious towards the lack of effort that he's putting into their marriage or if she's just pretending that everything's fine for the sake of the luxurious life she has now thanks to him. Not that he gives a fuck, especially now that he's posed with an individual that's far more interesting. Speaking of which...

''You're late.'' Tony says the moment Peter picks up after the third ring. ''Do you need me to pick you up from daycare?''

''Hilarious, Mr.Stark.'' The boy deadpans. ''My homeroom teacher needed to speak to me about something, so I got held back for a bit.''

''Sounds like the start of each teacher-student porn.''

Peter snorts, ''He's a sixty year old man with osteoporosis, a beer belly and a balding patch in the middle. Not exactly self. Now, if my homeroom teacher looked like you, I wouldn't mind.''

''Kinky.'' Tony waits for guilt to surface at what he's doing, encouraging a minor like this, but it never comes. ''Take a cab, kid. What's the point of having all that money if you don't use it?''

''I actually squirrel all the money away in a savings account. College isn't going to be cheap, you know. Anyway, the bus's here. I'll see you later, Mr.Stark!''

The line goes dead and Tony lightly tosses his phone onto the sofa where it lands with a muted thud. It's been two weeks since they last met; Peter distracted by midterms and Tony elbow deep in work and dealing with his employees' less than stellar work performance. Which proved to be difficult when all Tony could think about was the wet heat of Peter's mouth engulfing his cock, followed by the kid's breathy ''Mr.Stark''.

It's so, so wrong. Twisted. And yet, Tony doesn't have it in him to give a fuck about all the laws that he's breaking.

Abiding with the law? Too overrated for Tony Stark. Where's the fun in living if he doesn't stand on the very edge of going too far?

Two cigarettes and a beer later, Tony hears the telltale beep of the apartment's security system allowing the boy entrance. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, he watches as Peter toes his sneakers off and neatly places it by the door. The boy straightens up; leather bag slung across his chest, a textbook tucked against his chest and cheeks ruddy from the evening wind and like this, Peter look so goddamn young. Tony's cock twitches in interest in his sweatpants.

The boy finally notices him and his smile is a cross between awkwardness and delight, ''Sorry I'm late, Mr.Stark.''

There's no way that he's not doing it on purpose. Surely he knows the effect that it has on Tony.

''Are you doing it on purpose?''

''...what?''

''Nothing.''

Tony waits for Peter to say something about the place. It is a penthouse apartment after all.

''I think this is the part where you go, ''Wow. Is this place for real?!''.''

The other sets his bag down on the island counter and leans against it, ''It's nice.''

''Nice?'' Tony repeats, sounding a tad incredulous. ''The weather's nice, chicken kebab is nice. Surely this place is more than that.''

Peter laughs and the sounds fills the kitchen, ''It is. You're forgetting that I used to be involved with a surgeon. This isn't exactly new to me, Mr.Stark.''

Ah, yes. Tony keeps forgetting that this isn't a first for Peter and that puts him at ease, because in a way, it means that the other isn't going into this entire arrangement blindly.

''Then I'll accept 'nice'.'' Tony opens the fridge and surveys it, ''I ran out of juice boxes.''

''Very funny, Mr.Stark.'' Peter pads over to where the older male stands and peeks over his shoulder. ''Can I have a Corona, Mr.Stark?''

If Tony was a better man, he'd say no, but he isn't.

''Why are you doing this?'' Tony asks later in the living room; Peter comfortably curled up on the sofa with his Corona. ''I meant to ask the first time, but it turns out that having my cock in your mouth makes it impossible to function.''

Peter grins crookedly at him, ''It's...fun. I mean, when people ask me why, it's like they're expecting a sad story. But...'' He gestures with his hands. ''...it's what I find pleasure in.''

''Is there a sad story?''

''Depends on how you see it. It's kind of cliche. Money was kind of tight after my parents left me on my aunt's doorstep. It's just...it wasn't that they didn't want me, but they were struggling themselves and thought I'd be better off with her. I grew up without a father figure since my uncle passed away when I was still pretty young.''

That sort of explains everything. Peter's fascination towards older men.

''I've always been envious of other kids growing up.'' Peter continues. ''Like, they had everything, you know? Money, an older male figure to look up to. It sounds twisted, I know.''

''Aren't we all twisted in our own ways? Was that how you met your first sugar daddy?''

The corners of Peter's lips curves up, ''You said the exact same thing Stephen said. And yeah, it was purely by accident really. I was actually loitering outside a club because the bouncers totally saw through my fake ID. He was cruising past in his car and thought I was a hooker. You know what? I think the both of you would totally hit it off if you guys ever meet.''

Tony could imagine it; baby-faced Peter outside a club, looking all lost and despondent. He almost wishes he had been there to witness it.

''I told him I wasn't a hooker, but I wouldn't be opposed to blowing him in his car for some cash.'' At Tony's completely amused grin, Peter adds on, ''What? The fake IDs didn't come cheap!''

''Did he let you suck him off?''

''Oh, he did more than that. He fucked me in the backseat of his Bentley and said some downright lewd things to me and then stuffed two five-hundred dollar bills in my panties after he filled my ass up.''

_Jesus fucking christ, this kid._

Tony isn't alone in this, finding comfort in the fact that there are others like him drowning in thoughts of committing such taboo acts. He thinks of Peter spread out beneath him in the skimpiest of lingerie, blanketing the younger male's body with his, cock sliding wetly between pert ass cheeks while Peter calls him daddy -

''I'm, uh.'' Peter rummages in his bag and pulls out an A4-sized envelope. ''I just thought I'd get myself tested. No one apart from Stephen has fucked me, and he hasn't slept with anyone else apart from me.'' He slips the envelope towards Tony. ''I'm clean.'' He continues hopefully and Tony's finding it very difficult to focus right now. ''I prefer being fucked raw.''

''Christ.'' Tony whispers. ''I need a fucking drink.'' He rubs his face with a calloused palm and counts to fifteen. ''I'll have to get myself tested.''

Peter lights up and it's so fucking hilarious how happy he looks, ''That's fine! There's no rush.'' The boy sweeps the tip of his tongue against his upper lip, gaze drawn to the forming bulge in Tony's sweats. ''I know we agreed to go over the contract terms, but...can I suck your cock, Mr.Stark? It's pretty much all I can think about these days.''

''This isn't reality, right? I'm dead, this is Hell, and you're Satan's son.''

''What?''

Peter slinks down to his knees and shuffles forward until he's in between Tony's thighs, fiddling with the hem of his sweats, ''I noticed you were holding yourself back that time in the car. You don't have to. I like having my mouth fucked.'' Suddenly, he straightens up and pulls his phone out from his pocket. ''Also, is it okay if I record it? I promised Stephen I'd send him a video of me sucking your cock. It's not weird, right?''

_Fucking hell._

''You know what.'' Tony begins in a strangled voice. ''I think you're right. Stephen and I are going to get along swimmingly well.''

x.x.x


	3. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony inhales sharp and then exhales, ''This is it. This is how I'm going to die. Not by excessive drinking or recreational party drugs, but because a sixteen year old kid insists on giving me a fucking heart attack.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea that Stephen/Peter would be so well-received, but I'm glad that you're all enjoying that pairing! I think they're slowly becoming one of my favorite pairings. How did this even happen,jfc.

The background noise in Tony's apartment is comforting; the faint steady hum of the air-conditioner, raindrops pattering steadily against the wall length windows of the living room and Tony's ragged breathing where he's still trying to catch his breath, Peter still kneeling before him with his hair mussed and lips invitingly swollen.

This apartment is one of Tony's many luxuries. The tip of the iceberg. There's always something bigger, flashier, nicer when the rich are involved. Always. Peter would like to think himself as one of Tony Stark's acquired asset. A luxury, since he comes at a price.

Peter loves it.

Sucking cock, that is. The heady sensation of having your mouth filled and being in-charge of someone's pleasure. He relishes the ache that he now feels in his jaw at having to accommodate Tony's girth, scalp still stinging when the older male had all but pushed his head down for him to take more in. Peter had taken great care to lavish Tony's cock with attention, mapping the ridged veins with the tip of his tongue until there's a steady dribble of precum oozing from the slit. It's heavy and thick on his tongue, and Peter purposely rubs his lips against the slit, painting his lips with the fluid.

Tony had nearly dropped Peter's iPhone (that was recording the entire phone) when the boy took his cock down to the hilt, the stretch in his throat uncomfortable. He's putting on a show for both Tony and the camera, gazing up at the lens with hooded eyes, knowing just how wanton he looks with his lips stretched around Tony's thick erection.

_''Fuck. That's a good boy.'' Tony gazes down at him and leisurely starts to fuck the boy's mouth. ''That's a good, pretty cocksucker.''_

_The words hits Peter right in the gut and he presses the heel of his palm against his own cock. The boy slurps obscenely at the engorged tip of Tony's cock, strands of saliva clinging to his lips when he pulls away._

''Your mouth's a fucking menace, kid.'' Tony holds out his right hand where it's smeared with cum and Peter eagerly laps at the calloused digits before directing his attention to the male's flaccid cock, slipping it between his lips once more.

Tony jerks and swears, the muscles in his thigh twitching. Peter suckles lazily and time passes in a pleasurable haze until the older male's phone rings.

''I'll be right back.'' Tony reaches for his phone and at the same time he gesture to the contract that's still sitting on the table. ''Read through it.'' He mouths before answering the call.

Peter wordlessly nods and tinkers around with his iPhone for a bit, forwarding the short video to Stephen with gleeful excitement. A few minutes pass and he should be concentrating on reading the contract terms that Tony had set out for him, but he finds himself observing the older male instead. It's difficult not to, with his sweatpants hanging low on his hips and the grey wifebeater that he has on fitting him in all of the right places. Peter licks his lips appreciatively the older male's toned form.

Tony's clearly a man who spends an adequate time at the gym, and Peter vaguely wonders what it'd be like to have the other pin him down. God, Tony could dominate him effortlessly.

Tony's engrossed in the conversation; his tone switching between condescending and exasperation every few seconds, sentences tinged with expletives at whatever it is that he's hearing. Peter can still taste the sugary, sort of earthy tang of Tony's cum in his mouth.

Right. Back to what he's supposed to do.

An allowance of eight thousand a month is...excessive. It's on par to what Stephen wires over to him on a monthly basis. What bloody amazing deed did Peter do in his previous life to strike the jackpot twice? In return, what Tony wants is for Peter to block off three days for him and of course, sex (Peter's more than willing, so that's no problem). He's tempted to just skim over the entire thing, but Stephen had specifically reminded him to read through everything carefully, even requesting that a copy be e-mailed over to him so that he could read through it as well.

''Anything that you want to add in?''

''Um.'' Peter's still fixated on one of the sentences. ''It says here that you want to buy me an apartment. Why?''

''Why the hell not?'' Tony counters with a shrug of his shoulder. ''No offence, the idea of fucking you in your aunt's apartment sounds fucking hot, but I wouldn't risk it. Besides, once you enroll into college, it wouldn't make sense for you to waste your time commuting.'' The male's phone buzzes again, but he ignores it this time round. ''I'll buy you an apartment and in return, all you have to do is maintain a steady CGPA.''

''Is it weird that I find myself really aroused by that? You wanting me to do well in school?''

Not like Peter needs any incentive to perform well in school. He's been maintaining more-than-decent grades ever since he started high school and Aunt May's never had to worry about his academic performance. But Peter wants to impress Tony (so desperately).

''You've very...'' Peter flips over to the next page. ''...thorough, Mr.Stark.''

Tony scoffs, but he thinks Pepper would be immensely proud if she knew of the effort he had put in into this. Of course, she wouldn't know because Peter's not about to go around telling people he's a sugar daddy for a fucking minor.

''Mr.Stark, I know there's a lot of risk in what we're doing.'' Like you going to jail if we get caught, for instance. ''I just want you to know that I'll be very careful about this. So...you don't have to worry.'' Peter offers his most reassuring smile. ''I think it's important that you benefit just as much from this arrangement too.'' He's learnt a lot after a year with Stephen, navigating the twists and turns of their own arrangement.

''Nothing like the thought of going to jail to keep me on my tippy toes.'' Tony jokes, and it's such a horrible thing to joke about, but Peter bursts out laughing anyway.

Tony's crazy and it's all so fucking nuts, and it's everything that Peter finds addictive.

''Mr.Stark.'' Peter shoots him a meaningful. ''What's your refractory period like? I was thinking that I'd really like you to...uh, fuck my thighs. Or you could fuck me, but I'd rather you get tested first so that we can forego condoms.'' He continues in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tony inhales sharply and then exhales, ''This is it. This is how I'm going to die. Not by excessive drinking or recreational party drugs, but because a sixteen year old kid insists on giving me a fucking heart attack.''

x.x.x

''Hi, daddy.''

As promised yesterday, Peter's clad in the camisole that Stephen had shipped over. It's slightly loose on his wiry frame, one of the straps falling over his shoulder and Peter hears Stephen's appreciative hum through the earbuds tucked snugly into his ear. Aunt May's out with her girlfriends for breakfast, and Peter had locked his bedroom just in case. It's 9 in the morning where Peter is, and he's hair all damp and tousled from his shower, just the way Stephen prefers it.

''Just as I imagined.'' Stephen's always had exquisite taste and Peter's grateful for the built-in webcam that provides him a clear view of Stephen in one of his tailored dress shirts, the top two buttons purposely left unbuttoned for tonight's video call. ''You look exquisite.''

He's still as handsome; goatee trimmed neatly and the faint grey hairs at the sides of his head makes the older male appear even more distinguished.

''Thank you for the gift, daddy.'' Peter offers Stephen a genuinely grateful smile. ''I love it.''

''Why don't you stand up and give daddy a little twirl, sweetheart?''

The lace is see-through and Peter's been with Stephen long enough to know that the older male appreciates being able to dress him in these kind of provocative items. The lace shorts that he's donned is short enough that the hem rests teasingly against the curve of Peter's ass cheeks and being the little minx that he is, he bends over and braces his hands against the back of his computer chair.

''Lovely.'' Stephen's sounds utterly satisfied.

Peter beams brightly at the compliment and takes a seat, wheeling the chair closer, ''Whers the Mrs?'' He asks, referring to Stephen's wife.

''In the kitchen preparing dinner. She's taken an interest to cooking lately, but unfortunately, her level of skill is nowhere on par with her interest.'' The male answers blandly.

''Your wife's slogging away in the kitchen to feed you and you're here eye-fucking me? My, that's terribly rude, doctor.''

''Only when it's you, it seems.'' God, he'll never tire of Stephen's voice. ''We both know that I'm hungry for something else entirely. If only you know what I plan on doing to you when I come to visit. First, I'm going to put that mouth to good use.''

Peter squirms in his seat, ''You've watched the video then?''

''I think ''watch'' would be an understatement.'' Stephen answers wryly. ''I barely made it through the first four minutes of the video. Since then, I've watched it for perhaps...'' He purses his lips thoughtfully. ''...well, more than I should. When I'm back, I'm going to fuck you in the backseat of my Bentley again.'' The way he utters the word 'fuck' in that polished tone of his has Peter's cock hardening in record time. ''I won't even slip your panties off. I'll just rip a hole in those panties that I bought for you. Maybe I'll let your Mr.Stark see for himself what a truly naughty boy you are.''

''Oh god.'' Peter gasps out, head swimming at the mere thought of it. ''Maybe both of you can fuck me at the same time.''

This time, it's his words that gets a reaction out of Stephen.

''You're a devious little bastard, you know that?''

Peter tuts, ''Language, doctor. You say that, and yet, you buy me grossly overpriced things.''

''You're worth every cent that I've spent on you.'' Stephen's expression tightens when he hears a knock on the door, his wife's voice filtering through and saying something about coming down for dinner. ''I'm sorry that we have to cut this short, Peter.''

''It's fine. I'll just count down to the days until I finally have your magnificent huge cock in my mouth and ass once more.'' Peter makes a show of flipping through his calendar, biting the inside of his cheek to hide his grin. ''Enjoy your dinner with your lovely wife, daddy. Meanwhile, I'll be in my bed having a leisure morning wank with three fingers up my ass. Don't worry, I'll send you a video.''

''Devious little tart.''

Peter blows Stephen a kiss and ends the video call with a laugh.

x.x.x


	4. How It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Oh god. Oh god.'' Peter presses his face against the crook of Stephen's neck, cock leaking heavily between their bodies.
> 
> ''Stephen.'' He corrects, with a hint of a smug smile on his lips. ''But ''God'' does have a nice ring to it.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stephen/Peter backstory that no one asked for. I HAD TO OKAY.I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS AND I DON'T THINK HELL IS EVEN GOING TO WANT ME AFTER THIS. I blame it on all the Benedict/Tom Holland interviews I've been watching. I have officially embarked on the path of no return.

Peter's bummed.

How was it possible that MJ and Ned had successfully slipped past the heavily tattooed bouncer and Peter hadn't?! Thanks to sheer dumb luck, the overly muscular meathead of a bouncer had taken one glance at Peter's (fake) ID, proceeded to rudely toss it aside and had said, ''Don't waste my fucking time, kid. Next!''

What.The.Fuck.

Really, did he have to be so rude and toss it?!

And that was how Peter ended up lurking around the corner of the street, definitely sulking because MJ and Ned were clearly having the time of their lives drinking god-knows-what colorful concoctions and partying it up. His so-called best friends hasn't even bothered to look for him! Ugh. The fake ID had cost Peter half of his monthly allowance! The only thing he could do right now was to go home and mope about how sucky and unfair it was. And maybe get started on his Algebra homework while wallowing in self-pity with instant pizza.

Peter was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice a silver Mulsanne Bentley pulling up by the curb until he heard someone clear his throat. It startled him enough for him to take a step back. The car was obviously too fancy to be in the district where the clubs and pubs lining the street were the questionable sorts.

''How much for one night?'' The stranger's voice had a smooth yet smoky and sensual tinge to it, and it suited him perfectly. Even under the dim light of the lamp post, Peter could make out the male's defined cheekbones and dark eyes, the well-trimmed goatee he was sporting adding on to his distinguished aura.

''Uh...what?''

Shit. Did this guy think he was peddling drugs or something?!

''One night.'' The man repeats himself, this time with an air of impatience.

His gaze tracked over Peter's silhouette in apparent interest, finally settling on the curve of Peter's ass.

Oh.

_Oh._

Peter was being mistaken for a hooker. He couldn't really be offended since he was loitering in a dodgy-looking street where it was lined with all sorts of questionable establishments. The clothes he had donned probably added on to it; MJ's form-fitting jeans with huge rips at the thighs hanging low on his hips, along with the V-neck tee that barely went past his bellybutton, showing off a sliver of creamy skin.

MJ's always teased for having a twink-like aura. Like, seriously, what even?

''I'm not a hooker. If that's what you're asking. Is that what you were asking?''

''Ah. Well, shame.'' The stranger's still eyefucking him though, and Peter inwardly preens. ''Terribly sorry if I offended you.''

''It's fine. Nothing shameful about being mistaken as one.'' Peter takes a step forward until he's standing at the edge of the curb, and then bends down until he's face to face with the handsome male, catching a whiff of his woodsy scented cologne. ''I could be one...since it so happens that I need the money.''

It's easy to say those words, to slip into that frame of mind like how he had done so when he had wanted his Chemistry teacher to fuck him.

Good times.

The man's intent gaze rakes over him once more before flicking back up to meet the boy's eyes. Whatever it was that he was seeing interested him a great deal.

''You're underage.'' It wasn't a question, but a statement. ''You're not a hooker, so that can only mean one thing. The clubs here. But here you are, outside, instead of in there where all the fun is. I take it that the fake ID trick was unsuccessful.''

It'd be pointless to deny it, so Peter opts for sheepish laughter instead.

''How old are you?''

He fidgets. Contemplates lying, but then decides better against it. Peter mentally prepares himself to be left behind at the curb.

''Fifteen.''

The other's reaction is anti-climatic. No disgusted look, no sound of him stepping on the accelerator to hightail the fuck out of there. This time, what he gets is a favorable reaction; fingers tightening on the steering wheel and palpable desire etched on the male's features.

''If...if you're thinking what I'm thinking...then I don't think I'm mistaken in saying that what we want is the same. You don't have to...I'm not going to say anything to anyone. I mean, like, if you're worried about me mugging you or anything, that's crazy because look at you.'' Even if the stranger didn't seem overly built, something told Peter that messing with him wouldn't be a smart thing to do. ''Also, I have totally no intention of blackmailing you or-''

There's the sound of doors being unlocked and the male calmly interrupts him with a, ''Get in, please.''

Peter hurries over to the passenger side and slips in, uttering a breathy ''nice'' at the polished interior of the powerhouse car. Okay, so getting into a car with a complete stranger obviously ISN'T the smartest or safest thing to do, so he should really fire off a quick text to MJ and Ned. Right, but seriously, what was he going to say?

_''Hey MJ/Ned, I'm in a car with a completely stranger who's insanely attractive and rich and who looks like he's old enough to be my father. Don't worry about me.See you guys in school tomorrow.''_

That'd go along well.

''Done thinking out loud?''

''That obvious, huh?'' Peter rubs his clammy palms against the top of his thighs. ''Oh, I'm Peter, by the way.''

''Stephen.'' The other replies shortly, keeping his gaze trained on the road as he navigates the car towards a more secluded area where there's less establishments and dimmer lights. ''How much do you want for a blowjob?''

Peter runs through some mental calculations in his head, ''How much do you usually pay to get your cock sucked? Wait, you actually have to pay for a blowjob? I'd totally suck your cock for free.'' He says without any shame whatsoever. ''But, uh, the money would be nice. I busted half of my allowance on the stupid fake ID.''

The Bentley finally slows down to a spot in an parking lot where a few other vehicles are parked in the hidden shadows (probably people with the same purpose as them), and Peter thinks that if Stephen's a serial killer, this would be the perfect place to gut him alive.

''What if I want to fuck you?''

There's something arousing about polished and well-put together men like Stephen saying an uncouth

word like 'fuck', and it sounds exceptionally alluring in that husky baritone.

''Wait. I've watched this in porn somewhere. Usually, they'll reply with a ''That'll cost you more''.'' Peter cracks a boyish grin. ''But I'll go with...yes, please.''

''How polite.'' It's not mocking, simply pure amusement. ''The backseat of my car will have to do. My wife's at home, and I'm sure she won't appreciate me bringing a minor home to fuck.'' At the obvious hitch in Peter's breath, the male adds in, ''Something tells me that you wouldn't be opposed to that.''

''Yeah. You might say that I have a thing for older married men. It's a long story...which we don't have time for because...'' Peter leans over the console and slips his hand in between Stephen's thighs, cupping the male's crotch and giving it deliberate squeeze. ''...we have more pressing matters at hand.''

Peter thought that Stephen would probably want to cut down to the chase, but they end up kissing and necking heatedly for a few glorious minutes before taking it to the backseat where it's slightly roomier compared to the front. He straddles Stephen, allowing the male to grope and squeeze at his ass through the fitting fabric of the jeans, loving the prickly sensation of the male's goatee scraping against his skin as they kissed.

''Do this often then?'' Stephen murmurs throatily in Peter's ear. ''Getting into a complete stranger's car?''

''Not as often in reality, but I've fantasized about it a lot.'' Peter admits shamelessly. ''This is...oh god, I've fantasized about this before.'' He leans back a little and tugs down the zipper of Stephen's tailored pants, and it takes a bit of maneuvering to finally slip the male's cock out through the hole. ''Oh. Wow. That is a very nice cock.''

It's veiny with a bulbous tip and Peter thinks that this could easily be eight or nine inches, and it looks even more obscene jutting out from the hole of Stephen's pants.

''Yes, I've been told on countless occasions that I'm more than adequately sized.''

Cocky suited him.

Peter wants desperately to rut against the older male without his jeans acting as a barrier. He deftly unbuttons it and tugs the zipper down, shimmying his hips to inch those blasted skin-hugging jeans down his hips and that's when Stephen's grip on his hips tightens. He knows why.

''Like it?'' Peter pushes the rest of the fabric down so that the other can get a better look at the panties that he has on, and he thinks that he can see Stephen's composed facade crack to pieces at the lace and satin piece. ''I'm glad that I didn't wear this for nothing. I was actually planning on getting lucky in the club's backroom. Easy access, you know?'' He guides Stephen's hands towards the hole at the back.

Stephen presses the pad of his finger against the boy's hole and finds that it's sticky, and the fucking little minx in his lap pushes back against the digit, ''I fucked myself open at home. With a dildo. And my fingers. I'm not kidding when I say that I was planning on getting fucked tonight. A good thing you came along.''

''Were you planning on offering yourself to all the men in the club then?'' Stephen slots his heavy cock between the boy's ass cheeks and tips his head back against the headrest, mouth parted in a soundless moan when the boy starts moving, looping his bony arms around Stephen's neck. Fuck, the lace feels amazing against the heated flesh of his cock. ''Have them take their turns fucking that slutty hole of yours?''

He notes how Peter flushes delicately at the filth that Stephen's uttering and so he murmurs, ''I would. I'd press you up against the nearest surface and make use of that gorgeous little hole. Fill you up until you're dripping and slick for the next man. You'd like that, wouldn't you?'' At the boy's delighted shiver and the way he's wantonly rubbing his ass back against Stephen's cock, the older male decides that it's time to see if what he's thought all along is true. ''Spread your ass cheeks for daddy, sweetheart.''

''Oh god. Oh god.'' Peter presses his face against the crook of Stephen's neck, cock leaking heavily between their bodies.

''Stephen.'' He corrects, with a hint of a smug smile on his lips. ''But ''God'' does have a nice ring to it. I'm going to fuck you just like this.'' Stephen continues, guiding the tip of his cock towards the boy's hole, pushing against the slightly resisting muscles. ''I'm sure you'll be a good boy for, daddy. You're here to satisfy daddy's needs, hm?''

Peter chokes back a moan and finally lifts his head up to look at the other in the eye, ''Stephen, I'm not going to last if you keep talking like that.''

''I wouldn't worry about that. Teenagers are known to have a quick refractory period.'' Stephen pushes the fat tip of his cock in and the tight warm suction has him trying his fucking best to not give in to the urge to just nut in the kid's ass.

The last time he had indulged like this was years ago; too caught up in the fear of being caught. There was so much at risk, especially his reputation and career as a surgeon. He had thought that indulging in it would get it out of his system, that he would no longer feel the urge to repeat the same thing, but then again, Stephen should know better that it was easier said than done.

But god, this kid in his lap was going to be the death of him. All willing and wrapped up in lace and satin, with an all too obvious daddy kink. His age...jesus fucking christ. It was so deliciously wrong, but it's hard to think about all the trouble that he could get into when Peter's all but bouncing on Stephen's cock, his own cock straining against his panties.

''Fuck, I'm going to feel this tomorrow.'' Peter gasps out breathlessly, leaning back a fraction and resting his palms on the older male's knees, gorging himself on the addictive sensation of being fucked open.

Over Peter's shoulder, Stephen can make out someone standing right in front of the Bentley and staring at them through the windscreen. It's difficult to make out his features considering the lack of lights in the parking lot, but Stephen knows that the male can clearly see what they're up to.

''Peter?''

''Yeah?'' The boy answers breathlessly, adorably flushed and fucked-out.

Stephen circles one arm around the boy's waist and cups the boy's nape with his other hand, guiding him to rest his head on his shoulder, ''There's someone watching us from outside the car.''

''What-?!'' Alarmed, Peter tries to raise his head up, but Stephen squeezes his nape firmly and languidly starts rolling his hips until his cock's buried right to the hilt, his balls pressed flush against firm ass cheeks. ''He's watching daddy fuck your sweet little cunt.''

''Daddy, fuck. You can't just say things like that without warning. God, I should have fucking wanked off a second time if I knew this was going to happen.''

This was...this was honestly everything Peter has ever fantasized about ever since he knew what masturbating was. It was proving to be too much, like he was a string being pulled taut. How was it possible that Stephen knew exactly which buttons to push? It was filthy and degrading, just the way Peter enjoyed it.

''Is he...is he still...?''

''Yes.'' Stephen grits out, shuddering when Peter purposely clenches the muscles of his hole, creating an even tighter suction that finally makes him snap with an overwhelming animalistic need.

Peter finds himself being lifted off Stephen's lap and finds himself sprawled on his back a second later, the older male roughly pushing his legs apart into a V formation, roughly plunging his cock into his tender hole without a warning whatsoever. Peter howls at the delicious aching pain that follows right after, and this is how he's always fantasized it to be. Fucked open by a complete stranger like he's nothing but a common street whore.

They're both frenzied with lust; Stephen burying himself to the hilt with each downstroke and Peter pretty much folded in half, and while he can't see beyond the windshield of the car, he's hoping that the stranger's still there. Watching him getting fucked.

''Wait. Wait.'' Peter splays his palm flat against the older male's toned chest, forcing him to slow down his thrusts for a bit. ''Will I get extra if I let you cum in my ass?''

A look of pure disbelief flashes across the male's face, ''I don't have a condom on, in case you didn't notice.''

''I know. But, I really want you to cum in me.''

Stephen's visibly trembling in his attempt to reign his self-control, ''Trust me, I'd love to. I'm sure you know the risks of having unprotected sex-''

''-which we're already having.'' Peter points out, far too calmly for someone who's still folded in half with a nine inch cock snug in his ass. ''When was the last time you fucked someone that wasn't your wife?''

''Half a year ago.''

''Did you get yourself tested after that?''

''Yes.''

''Then I don't see what's the problem.'' Peter murmurs, seductively trailing his lips across the male's adam apple, gently scraping his teeth against warm skin. ''Please, daddy? You said it, didn't you? Then you wanted to fill me up.''

''You're a devious boy.'

Stephen picks up the pace, arms straining with the effort to hold himself up and beneath him, Peter's rubbing at his own cock through his panties with short, breathy pants.

''That's it. Play with your boypussy for daddy.''

Stephen's never been this lewd before. Not with his wife, not with the people that he's slept with before. But Peter soaks it all up with obvious gleeful delight and it's so easy to give in, to finally allow himself this.

''Fuck. I can feel you-'' Peter gasps at the first spurt of semen that coats the walls of his hole, and the boy soils his own panties at the second and third spurt, and by the fourth, he's all but trembling from the sensation of being filled.

Peter lets out a giddy laugh when Stephen slumps down on top of him, breathing harshly as he rides out the waves of his orgasm, both of them too exhausted to attempt conversation at that moment. A few seconds later:

''Is he still there?''

With a groan, Stephen lifts himself up and finds that the stranger's no longer around and he pulls Peter up into a sitting position as well.

''It's dripping out. Getting the upholstery cleaned is going to cost me a fortune, but-'' Peter willing spreads his legs when Stephen pushes the lace aside and easily slides two fingers into his hole. ''-I have to say that it's worth it.'' He slides his fingers out with an obscene squelching sound, and Peter chases after it with his lips.

''That was...wow. Just wow. How do you even function with a cock that big? Isn't it uncomfortable? Like, doesn't it always slant to the side?''

''I'll live.'' Stephen intones dryly, though he's more amused than put off.

Peter pouts when the older male tucks his cock back in (truly, what a glorious piece of meat) and pulls the zipper up. He visibly brightens when the male pulls his wallet out and fishes out two five hundred dollar bills and slips it into the waistband of Peter's panties.

''Don't take this the wrong way, but you'd make a terribly fantastic hooker.''

''I'll consider that as a future profession. Thanks for the compliment.'' Sluggishly, Peter pulls his jeans back up and every move he makes reminds me that Stephen's cum is still in his ass.

''So...'' Peter drums his fingers against his thigh. ''Tonight wasn't a waste after all.''

''I have to agree.'' Stephen's reverted back to his refined persona, but Peter quite fancies this side of him as well. ''Very satisfying. Worth every cent.''

''Better than having sex with your own wife?''

''You have no idea.''

Both of them stare at each other for a brief few seconds and then Peter finds being hauled into the older male's lap once more, giggling when he accidentally bumps his head against the roof of the car.

''Do you have a curfew?''

''No. Not really. But I'd like to be home by four so that I can get some shut eye? I have school tomorrow.'' Stephen's gaze turns absolutely predatory at those words and fuck if that isn't arousing. ''Oh. You really like that, huh?''

''Far too much.'' Stephen admits readily. ''I suppose we're both twisted in our own little ways.'' A calculated pause. ''There's a motel fifteen minutes away from here. I'll pay you extra to skip school.''

Peter would have skipped school anyway, because he's definitely going to be limping, ''I actually have two tests tomorrow, but...I guess I can call in sick.'' He'll just have to sit for the makeup test on another day. ''Isn't your wife going to wonder where you are?''

''I told her that I'm working the night shift at the hospital.'' The male answers with a nonchalant shrug of his right shoulder. ''

''I'm sure she'll be glad to know that you're 'working' very hard.'' Peter snorts at his own answer and then purses his lips thoughtfully. ''You know, I've been meaning to ask you something, but it turns out that trying to think is impossible when you're folded in half like a pretzel: how old are you?''

''Forty-six.''

''Wow. Helloooo, daddy. Just so you know, you're really fit for a forty-six year old. My English teacher is forty, but the spare tire around his waist has been expanding since last year.''

_''You're incorrigible.'_

''And you have a ridiculously filthy mouth for someone who's so...put together. How did you even know that I like...you know, hearing...all those things?''

''I've always been perceptive. Besides, it wasn't like you made any attempt to hide it.''

True.

Peter notices Stephen's smug smile when he shuffles out of the backseat and limps the few steps over to the passenger side, and he loves the sensation of the ache that only comes after a thorough fucking. He slips the crumpled bills into his wallet and turns to Stephen,

''Isn't a thousand dollars kind of excessive?''

''Not if it's worth it.''

...and that was how it began.

x.x.x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thank you(s) to you guys who are reading this fic! I truly appreciate you guys leaving such wonderful comments too!<3


	5. A Little More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter pretends to mull over it, drumming his fingers against the armrest, ''Well, I've been meaning to work my way up the nine-inch dildo tucked under my mattress, but eh...'' He shrugs his shoulders. ''Might work on my Chemistry homework instead.''

''Tony.'' Silence. ''Tony, I know you can hear me. Stop pretending that I'm not standing here waiting for you to acknowledge my presence.''

Tony finally minimizes the browser window where he's been browsing through a selection of loafers , intent on purchasing a pair (or two) for Peter as a gift to commemorate the start of their arrangement. And also because he's procrastinating and not in the mood to read through any of the e-mails in his inbox.

''There's a kid outside waiting for you. Peter. Why is there a kid looking for you Tony?''

''Great. Can you push the 5:00pm conference call to 6:00 instead?'' In an attempt to further distract her, Tony gestures to the pencil dress that she has on. ''That's a very nice dress. I've not seen you wear that before. Have you?''

Pleased by the compliment, Pepper primly smooths it down, ''No. Rhodey actually bought it for me-''

''Wait. Rhodey? My best friend?''

Flustered, the other hastily backtracks, ''It was a birthday present! Wait. You are not going to use this as a distraction-''

''Hey, I'm not the one who mentioned Rhodey. Seriously? You two...'' He trails off meaningfully and Pepper blushes to the very tip of her ears, bright enough to almost rival the color of her hair.

''We are not talking about this now.'' Pepper briefly glances over the shoulder. ''Seriously, who's the kid? Wait. You didn't knock someone up years ago, did you? Because if you did-''

''Your imagination is off the hook today.'' Tony mutters sarcastically. ''That's our new intern. Well, sort of? Part-time intern?''

''An intern.'' Pepper echoes. ''Tony. We already have an intern, remember? He started last month.''

''Really? Well, wouldn't hurt to have another one. They can be intern buddies. Or whatever it is that you call interns who are friends with each other.'' Pepper's not buying it (of course she isn't). ''What? We've got new projects coming up. All hands on decks, no? So, are we done here or am I to be subjected to further questioning, Miss Potts? If we're done, send him in, thanks.''

The lie was necessary considering that Tony planned on having the boy over as much as possible after his school hours. It was bound to set tongues wagging because Stark Industries were extremely selective when it came to taking people on board. Potential interns were subjected to rigorous interviews and usually, about half of the candidates would drop out.

There's a possibility of this blowing up in Tony's face, but then again, nothing excites him more than engaging in risks.

Pepper ushers Peter in and gently closes the door behind him.

'' This is your office?'' Peter marvels, gaze immediately drawn to the vast view of the city skyline. ''Whoops. Afternoon, Mr.Stark.''

Tony likes that Peter's so fucking polite. He's sassy, a bit of a brat at times, but polite. It's all, ''Thank you,Mr.Stark'', 'Yes, please, Mr.Stark'' and lately, ''Oh god, I love it when you lick my little boycunt, Mr.Stark.''. Perhaps Stephen Strange should be thanked for cultivating such terrific manners in the boy.

''How was school?'' He casually asks, and Tony notices how Peter unknowingly nibbles on his bottom lip at the question. ''Learnt anything fun?

The younger male had opted for a sort of preppy look today and Tony knows that Peter had probably planned this outfit for the sake of today's meeting. An off white crisp shirt with a dark blue Merino wool sweater over it, paired with a pair of tailored black pants that tapered nicely at his ankles.

''It was alright. The only interesting thing was that some of our teachers dressed up as mascots to

educate us about safe sex. You can't really expect high schoolers to take the whole thing seriously. And I scored a 95% on my literature test.'' Peter declares proudly as he unclips his leather satchel and takes out an A4-sized envelope, handing it to Tony before sinking down into the seat opposite his. ''I've looked through the contract.''

''And Stephen?''

''He went through it and said it's fine. Uh.'' Peter hesitates for a moment. ''He wants to know if...like, when he comes back...on days which I'm not with you, is it okay if I spend it with him?''

''Sure, I don't see what's the problem.''

The boy heaves an audible sigh of relief, ''Great. I've signed the contract, so...'' Peter shoots him a cheeky smile. ''Should we spit on our palms and shake on it?''

''I don't know. Wouldn't it be better for you to spit on my cock?'' Tony counters, and the younger male's shoulders shake with laughter. ''As much as I'd love for you to that, I have a meeting at 6:00. What are you doing over the weekends?''

Peter pretends to mull over it, drumming his fingers against the armrest, ''Well, I've been meaning to work my way up the nine-inch dildo tucked under my mattress, but eh...'' He shrugs his shoulders. ''Might work on my Chemistry homework instead.''

He stands up and saunters over to where Tony's reclining in his swivel chair, lightly resting his weight on the older male's lap, ''Mr.Stark.''

''You know, it's so hot when you say it like that. It's a surprise that I don't get a boner each time my employee addresses me like that. That would be very awkward.''

''I like calling you ''Mr.Stark''. Makes the whole thing even more...illicit, you know?''

''This whole thing between us is illicit, Peter.''

''I know. That's what makes it so fun , don't you think so? Me...a minor. '' Peter loves reminding Tony that he's well below the legal age of consent. ''And you...thirty years older than I am.'' The dark-haired male leans in closer and fiddles with Tony's tie. ''Just how important is your meeting, Mr.Stark? Because, I was thinking...'' Teasingly, he brushes his lips against the curve of the older male's ear, voice dropping to a coy whisper, ''...I'd love to have you bend me over this expensive desk of yours and fuck me open with your fingers.''

Peter likes to think that he's exceptionally skilled in rending men speechless. Men like Stephen and Tony are rarely at a loss for words, a comeback always ready on their tongue and they always know what to say. To be met with a dazed stare feels like an achievement.''Miss Potts introduced me to your wife earlier. She's probably still outside.'' Peter murmurs, taking his time to trail his lips down the slope of Tony's stubbled jaw, loving how it tenderly scrapes against his lips. ''She came over to talk to me, was really nice too. Said that I'd have a blast working here and I told her it was my pleasure to be able to work under you.''

Tony groans at the intended (overused) pun, ''You're a nightmare, kid.''

''Nope. I'm your living, breathing, walking wet dream, Mr.Stark. Your dirty little secret.''

As much as Tony would love to have Peter face down on his desk, he has to be the responsible adult here. Wow. Responsible and Tony in one sentence. Never thought he'd see the day.

''If you're not going to be too busy trying to stuff a dildo up your ass, come over to my place. Not the apartment. My house. I have something better than a nine-inch dildo.''

''I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that.'' Peter stills, ''Seriously? What about your wife?''

''I'll just tell her that you're helping me work on one of the projects.''

''Are we really going to work on a project...?''

''Yep.'' Tony's palms drift lower until he's cupping Peter's ass through the fabric of his fitting pants. ''It's called ''Project Wreck Peter's very fuckable ass''. Think a coin would bounce off if I drop it on your ass?''

That earns Tony a playful punch on the shoulder, '' Ow . What? Because trust me, I'm going to fuck

you until you have no choice but to call in sick on Monday. I went ahead and got myself tested a couple of days ago. Results should be out by this Friday...so if all's good, say byebye to sitting down for a good few days.''

''You're awfully cocky, Mr.Stark.''

''Hm. You seemed to enjoy it tremendously when I had my cock between your thighs. So, Saturday around 1? I'll send someone over to pick you up.''

''That timing's fine and uh maybe...maybe the car could stop like a block away from my place? I don't want my aunt asking questions.'' Peter gently curls his fingers around the silken fabric of Tony's tie and tugs him in for a kiss, tasting aged whiskey and cigarettes on the older male's lips. ''I'll see you on Saturday then, Mr.Stark.

After the absolutely tedious (useless) and a huge waste of time of a meeting, Tony checks his phone to find that he's got a video notification from Peter. He waits until he's in the privacy of his office before loading it, setting the volume down to low (just in case). The phone was propped up against a stack of the younger male's textbooks and the owner of said books was sprawled out on the bed with his legs spread apart, languidly working two fingers in and out of his hole.

'' Oh...fuck. Fuck...Mr.Stark.'' Comes Peter's breathy tone, the slick sound of his fingers pushing past his rim obscenely loud in the silence of Tony's office. ''It'd probably feel..oh god..'' Peter firmly plants his feet on the mattress, his heavy cock curving upwards from the stimulation. ''... better with your fingers, Mr.Stark. Can't wait for you to finally fuck me. I'll be such a good boy for you-'' He blindly gropes a pillow with his free hand and covers his face with it to muffle his moans. ''Daddy. Please...I promise I'll let you wreck my little cunt...''

Christ, what a time to be alive.

Peter's right.

_ He's a living, breathing, walking wet dream. _

Suddenly, there's a shrill yell of, ''Peter!'' followed by pounding on the door and Tony laughs when Peter nearly topples off the bed.

_ ''What is it, Aunt May?'' _

_ ''I need your help with the washing machine. It's making a weird noise again!'' _

_ ''Alright! I'm coming!'' _

Tony can't contain his amusement when Peter nearly plants face first onto his mattress in his hurry to get dressed.

In the video, Peter bends down until he's eye-level with his phone, '' Can't wait for Saturday, Mr.Stark. Just one question: what sort of panties would you prefer to see me in?'' .And that little minx blows a kiss before ending the recording.

Right.

Tony's got some surveying and shopping to do for the weekend.

x.x.x

''You're in a good mood today.''

Stephen regards his fellow surgeon over the rim of his favorite mug which had been a gift from Peter. It wasn't anything fancy; a white mug with the words ''WORLD'S OKAYEST DOCTOR'' in bold letters. It amused him to no end.

''Really? Haven't noticed.'' He replies shortly before taking another sip of the black liquid.

''I caught you whistling . You glare a lot, look at the rest of us like we're a piece of chewed-up gum sticking to the sole of your godawful ridiculously expensive shoes....but whistle ?'' The closest he has to a friend here would be Liling, a Singaporean born Chinese who specializes in neurology as well.

Stephen's aware that he comes off as intimidating, has heard that some of the other surgeons are uncomfortable working with him because of his attitude. They're mistaken if they think that Stephen's

going to go out of his way to befriend them. Liling, on the other hand, doesn't seem deterred at all by his prickly no-nonsense persona. She teases him a lot, mocks him even, and there are moments when she reminds him of Peter.

''It's none of your business.'' He downs the rest of his lukewarm coffee and carefully rinses the mug before placing it on the drying rack.

''Chirpy as always.'' The woman teases him, not taken any offense to his curt reply. ''I'm off the clock. See you on Thursday, doctor.''

There's a reason why he's in a particularly excellent mood today.

The first thing Stephen does when he reaches home is to pop open a bottle of Dom Perignon, carrying it and a glass over to his study where his laptop is already propped open. He pours himself a glass while waiting for the Skype video call to connect, allowing the fatigue of his shift to finally melt away. The call connects and Peter's face pops up on the screen, the boy looking very much awake despite the fact that it was close to 11:30pm in New York.

''Isn't it too early for you to be drinking?''

Stephen raises his glass up, ''Never too early for a celebratory drink.''

He adores how soft Peter appears to be in the dim orange glow of his bedroom; hair naturally tousled from his earlier shower and clad in one of his favorite oversized sleep shirts, worn one too many times. Stephen asks him about his day and he's content to listen to the younger male go into detail of what he's been up to.

This is exactly what Stephen needs after a bone-deep exhausting shift.

''How about you, daddy? How was your day? Something good must have happened for you to be enjoying a celebratory drink.''

''Other than the fact that I've just booked a flight ticket to New York, the rest of the day was quite uneventful.''

He waits for Peter to register his words.

''Booked a flight...wait.'' Peter sits up straighter in his chair. ''Did you... oh my god , they approved your leave? You're coming back? When? How long?''

''Mid next month, and I'll be in New York for two weeks. Looks like I'll finally be able to meet your Mr.Stark in real life.''

Peter does a little jig around his chair and Stephen's unable to hide the fond smile that graces his lips when the boy throws himself onto his bed and starts rolling around, ''Daddy's coming home!''

Stephen spends the next twenty minutes masturbating to Peter fucking himself on his fingers; the boy seated right at the edge of his seat and his feet planted firmly on the edge of his study table, the high definition laptop camera allowing Stephen a fantastically clear view of Peter's hole clenching possessively around those lube-slicked digits.

''Think I'll be able to take both your cocks, daddy? Like...'' Peter's cock strains prettily against his fitting boyshorts, the tip peeking out enticingly from the waistband. ''...I've been thinking about it lately. Both Tony and you..fucking me at the same time.''

''I'm sure we'll be able to train that pussy to take both our cocks.'' Stephen rumbles, and he's so achingly hard that it feels like his head's swimming from the haze of lust that's descended on him. ''You wouldn't disappoint us.''

''Want both of you to fuck me raw...'' Peter slurs, gone in his own haze of pleasure, words punctuated with soft little hitches. ''Can't wait until you're here with me, daddy.''

The innocent and sincerely sweet he says it hits Stephen right in the gut and his cock throbs once, twice, and then he's spilling all over his fingers, raggedly breathing through his nose.

''Soon, Peter. Soon.''

x.x.x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,all of you have no idea how happy I am that you guys are digging Strange/Peter as much as I am. Stephen's going to be back in New York which means....THREE FUCKING SOME. Someone save me.
> 
> I'm writing this on barely any sleep, so I apologize for the lack of sex for any inaccuracies.


	6. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''One day.'' Tony breathes hotly against his ear, fingers digging bruises into the male's hips. ''I'm going to fuck you in my bed where I sleep with my wife. I'll fuck you like the slut you are-'' His words leads Peter to rub at his cock more insistently and Tony tucks his face against the crook of the boy's neck, breathing hard as he tries to catch his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the bus to and fro work/school, and it's finally up. I don't think I'm even human at this point of time because real life is a horrible pile of shit. It's like..could things get any worse? Apparently, my body says yes, because it thinks that now is a good time for me to suffer from diarrhea. When it rains, it pours *insert upside down emoji*

It's safe to say that Tony's wife adores Peter. He's a familiar face now around Stark Industries, and she thinks it's terribly sweet that he always swings by her office with her favorite rose latte each time he visits. He's polite and charming for a young adult his age, and Dianne thinks he's far more skilled and matured compared to a handful of the interns that they have on board. It's fun because Peter's very intellectual for his age, which makes conversations with him very interesting. She doesn't think that she's being biased since Peter's a hit with the rest of the employees that he's working closely with, and Tony, for once, has taken quite a particular liking to the young man.

Tony usually doesn't give a shit about any of the interns and mostly dumps the responsibility to Pepper, citing that he ''doesn't have any fucking time to babysit'' , so it's nice to see that he's making an effort this time round. Of course, what she doesn't know is that Peter isn't an intern from MIT, is younger than he actually is and is in fact, sexually involved with her husband. Which is why she doesn't have any qualms about welcoming Peter warmly into their house on this rain-streaked Saturday morning, ushering him in and fussing over his damp tousled locks.

''Morning, Mrs.Stark. Oh!'' Peter slings his bag over to the front and unzips it, taking out a transparent container. ''My aunt made some lemon bundt cake yesterday night, so I thought I'd bring some over.''

She smiles at his thoughtfulness and accepts the container, ''That's really sweet of you, Peter. You don't have to call me Mrs.Stark when we're not in the office. Dianne will do just fine. Anyway, we were just about to start on breakfast. Have a bite first before you boys get distracted later.''

Peter has to bite the inside of his cheek because he has a clear idea of what they'll be getting up to later. They make their way into the airy kitchen and Peter struggles to school his expression into that of mild nonchalance when he spots Tony at the island counter; hunkered over his laptop with a steaming mug of something next to it.

''What did we say about bringing your work home?'' Dianne chastises him gently. ''Peter's here.''

''Morning, Mr.Stark.'' Peter carefully keeps his tone light, internally grinning like a fucking nut because he was here, in their house, with the man's wife in the same room as them.

Also, Peter might have purposely opted to wear the grey Valentino sweatshirt Tony had picked out for him....who also casually mentioned that it was only about $976, no biggie. He loves when both Tony and Stephen shower him with gifts and things that he absolutely does not have any need for, and Peter's thankful for the sort that Aunt May doesn't clean his bedroom much. Because really, how is he going to explain why he has a wardrobe full of designer items?

_ ''Oh, older married men pay an exorbitant fee each month so that they can do really filthy fucked up things to me while I call them 'daddy'. It pays really well.'' _

Tony whisks Peter away as soon as the boy clears his empty plate, saying something about them being in the workshop.

''Thanks for breakfast, Mrs.Stark! It was super delicious. Like, the best french toast ever.''

Dianne laughs at the compliment and fondly watches as the boy tags after Tony like an overeager puppy.

x.x.x

''You've got my wife wrapped around your little finger, you little deviant.'' Tony teases as soon as they enter the workshop, the door closing with a quiet beep.

He's not worried about his wife finding out what they'll be getting up to since she doesn't have any access whatsoever to this area. Tony's not sure if her obliviousness is a curse or a blessing, but he supposes it leans more towards a blessing.

Peter presses himself up against the older male eagerly, looping his arms around Tony's shoulders, ''What? I like her. She's nice and very motherly. Well, only because she doesn't know that I suck your cock on a fairly frequent basis. Or that you spend a ridiculous amount of money on me. Don't think she'd treat me so warmly if she knows that I call you 'daddy'.''

Tony snorts, settling his palms on the curve of Peter's ass, giving those ass cheeks a solid squeeze, ''Brat. Show daddy what you're wearing under that. That sweatshirt looks great on you, by the way.''

''Pfft, you're indirectly saying that you have great taste.'' Peter lightly smacks Tony on the chest and then pushes him backwards until he lands in his computer chair. ''I couldn't decide, so I got Stephen to help me. He thinks you'll like it a lot.''

Peter makes quick work of his clothes, completely comfortable and no trace of shyness at all, ''What do you think?''

It takes Tony a couple of long seconds to finally find his words, voice coming out strangled at the sight before him, ''I think that I should get Stephen a gift. Fucking hell.''

The boy preens at the compliment, feeling very pretty in his ensemble, ''He likes to collect weird artifacts. Maybe you can get him something.'' Peter stalks closer until there's barely any distance between him and the chair. ''Am I pretty, daddy?''

The reverent gaze that he receives speaks volume and a rush of power courses through the boy. It's moments like these that he savors. To see them drag their gaze down the curve of his body, starving as if they couldn't wait to get their hands on him. That he was capable of seducing them even though they had wives of their own.

''There's something else.'' Peter grins at him and then turns around, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his panties and pushing it down. ''I thought we could cut down to the chase, so I fucked myself open this morning.'' Stumped, Tony rubs the pad of his thumb along the boy's puffy rim, slick with lube. ''Stephen said I should be a good boy and open my boycunt up for you.''

''Christ. I'm really going to have to get him something.'' He works his thumb into Peter's hole, a thrill of delight coursing through him at how easily the muscles yield. ''That's a very pretty pussy, baby.''

Peter colors at the genuine compliment, ''Thank you, daddy.''

There's no finesse when Tony finally takes Peter. He fucks the boy from behind; Peter all too willing on his his hands and knees, and there's something about the simple lavender piece that he has on that just fucking riles Tony up. The older male stops long enough to grab a pair of scissors from his workstation, ''Stay still, baby.''

Carefully, he cuts out a hole in the satin pieces and the snick of the scissors has the boy glancing over his shoulder with a stumped expression on his young face, ''Did you just...''

Tony sets the scissors aside and grabs Peter by the hips, angling his cock through the hole in the panties and into the snug hole once more, ''Goddamn, fuck. And yes, I did. Don't worry, daddy will buy you new ones.'' He reassures the boy, pressing his cock in right to the hilt, heavy balls pressed flush against glossy satin. ''Go on, sweetheart. Play with your boyclit for daddy.''

Peter slips a hand between his thighs and starts rubbing at his cock through his panties where there already was a damp spot from the precum that had seeped through. There's no mercy in Tony's thrusts at all, and the older male grabs him by the strap of his bra, yanking Peter's body upwards until there were pressed front to back.

''One day.'' Tony breathes hotly against his ear, fingers digging bruises into the male's hips. ''I'm going to fuck you in my bed where I sleep with my wife. I'll fuck you like the slut you are-'' His words leads Peter to rub at his cock more insistently and Tony tucks his face against the crook of the boy's neck, breathing hard as he tries to catch his breath.

''Oh god.'' Peter sags back against him, languidly pushing his hips backwards. ''I bet...I bet my pussy's tighter than your wife's, daddy.''

''Jesus fucking hell, you're a little shit-'' Both of them laugh and Tony starts snapping his hips forward once more, picking up a frenzied pace.

There's no way that Tony's able to stave off his orgasm once Peter clambers on top of him and easily sinks down onto his cock, riding him like a goddamn fucking pro and Tony fucking swears that he fucking blacks out for four seconds while he fills the boy's hole up with thick gobs of semen.

''Shit!'' His cock pulses once, twice and Tony shudders when Peter involuntarily clenches around his over sensitized cock, cumming in his already soiled panties, the damp spot growing even more. ''Did you-'' Fucking hell, he's exhausted. ''-just come untouched?''

''Sensitive.'' Peter offers as an answer, slumping down on top of the older male. ''I can't believe you cut my panties, Tony.''

Peter gingerly lifts himself off Tony's lap and the other male makes a pleased sound when semen trickles down the boy's thighs. Hurriedly, Peter reaches for his bag and rummages around until he finds what he's looking for. It's a sapphire blue jeweled plug and Tony watches as the boy easily works in between his ass cheeks, plugging his hole so that the semen wouldn't drip out.

''Uh..Stephen told me to..plug myself up. To see how much you came in me.''

''Fucking hell.''

''Is that...too weird?''

''No. It's fucking hot, that's what it is.''

Peter shucks his torn panties off and makes a sound of protest when Tony steals it, tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans, ''What? It's for days when you're not around and I only have my hand to satisfy me.''

A couple of hours later, Tony sees Peter to the door and heatedly kisses him against it while his wife's puttering about in the living room. The boy squeaks when Tony slips his hand into his jeans and twists the plug that's sitting nicely in his hole, ''Tell Stephen I said hi.''

x.x.x

Peter's an hour too early, but he can't help it, not when he's positively brimming with excitement and anticipation. Tony had even gone to the trouble of picking him up to send him to the airport, but while he would have loved to stay and finally meet Stephen in person, there was an important stakeholders meeting that he had to sit in at the office. With that, Tony had suggested that he'd make dinner reservations for the three of them for tomorrow evening, knowing that Peter would probably want to spend the day with Stephen first. When they had first started this arrangement, Peter had been worried that Tony would get jealous of Stephen and vice versa, but surprisingly, both of them were being very open-minded about it, and that put Peter at ease. It'd be a lie to say that he's not nervous about them finally meeting for the first time tomorrow, but he'll worry about that when the time comes.

It feels like his heart's in his throat as the time draws closer and Peter rubs his clammy palms against his jeans, hastily checking his reflection through the screen of his phone. Peter hadn't told Stephen that he'd be at the airport since the older male assumed that he wouldn't be able to make it considering that it was a school day. As if Peter was going to sit in school for hours. The wait would probably kill him, and it wasn't as if he'd be able to pay attention at all.

Twenty minutes pass and the doors to the arrival hall finally slides open, the crowd trickling out. Peter stands up from his seat and tiptoes, peering over the heads of other people. There were delighted

cries and excited shrieks, people hugging each other and exchanging kisses and Peter's knees almost buckle when Stephen finally walks through those doors. He inches his way forward until he's within the male's line of vision, waiting for the other to spot him. When Stephen finally does, he stops dead in his tracks and Peter mentally congratulates himself on the shoulder for being able to surprise the usually composed Stephen Strange.

''Aren't you supposed to be in school?'' Is the first thing that Stephen asks the moment they're close enough.

''Hi, welcome back. Good morning, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking.''

It's obvious that Stephen's biting back a smile and Peter's itching to hug him. But they're in a crowded airport and Stephen probably wouldn't-

The older male takes a measured step forward and draws Peter into a hug; one arm sliding around a slim waist and the other curling tightly around bony shoulders. Cool lips press against the top of his head and Stephen's hold around him tightens. It stumps him, because Stephen's not the sort to be overly affectionate in public. H

''Stephen-''

''No.'' Stephen cuts him off, pulling back a little and staring piercingly at the boy in his arms. ''What you usually call me.''

Peter glances around the arrival hall, but no one's paying them any attention.

''Daddy.'' Peter utters softly and the male's expression switches to that of pure satisfaction. ''You must be really jet-lagged if you're being this affectionate in public.''

''No.'' Stephen answers easily. ''Simply missed you terribly while I was away.''

''It's only been a couple of months, daddy.'' He's pleased nonetheless by the admission. ''You're exaggerating.''

Stephen tucks Peter against his shoulder, using his other free hand to drag his luggage along, ''A couple of months too long, sweetheart.''

Peter peeks up at the other, offering a sweet smile in return, ''Missed you too, daddy.''

x.x.x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll focus a little more on Stephen/Peter in the next chapter,before following it up with Tony's and Stephen's first meeting! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this short lil update! Also, I'm planning on starting a separate standalone fic/series when it focuses on Stephen's and Peter's arrangement before Peter met Tony. Not too sure when I'll be able to find the time to write that, but hopefully I'll be able to sneak some time in!


	7. Two, So Much Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Well, you're everything that Peter described you to be, Mr.Stephen Strange.''
> 
> ''Doctor Stephen Strange.'' Stephen corrects him coolly, and Peter giggles into his wine glass. ''I see that you have a watch. Are you perhaps incapable of reading the time?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...couldn't resist. I just had to write this because I kept thinking about it. I HAD TO GET IT OUT OF MY MIND. So here it is, ladies and gentlemen.

It's the sunlight filtering in through the cracks in his blinds that rouses Stephen. Part of it is the jet lag too. He had slept fitfully, waking up at odd hours throughout the night, seeking comfort from Peter who had barely roused after a few bouts of vigorous fucking. Stephen rolls over to his side to face the boy who was still fast asleep; lying on his front with his cheek smushed into the pillow, emitting muffled snores that was more adorable than annoying really. The boy was a bit of a hoarder when sleeping, because somehow, Peter had managed to steal the blanket for himself and one of Stephen's extra pillows.

His condo feels so much more homely with Peter in it and Stephen makes a vow to make use of the next three weeks before he's due to fly back to Singapore. The thought of it makes his heart heavy with dread, but it's best not to think about that and to simply bask in the moment for now. They have a whole day ahead of them before they're due to meet Tony for dinner, and he has to admit that he's quite looking forward to their first meeting. Both of them share a mutual interest in Peter, and he's interested to see how this three-way arrangement between them will progress in the near future.

''Morning, daddy.'' Peter slurs sleepily, burrowing closer against the older male when he finally wakes. ''My ass hurts.'' He stretches his body with a satisfied sigh, aching in places that he didn't think was possible.

''I might have been...overeager yesterday.'' Stephen admits, dipping a finger between the boy's ass cheeks where his skin's still damp from excess lube and sticky semen. ''Which...'' He easily enough rolls Peter over to his front and blankets the male's frame with his, languidly rutting his morning erection against the younger male's ass. ''-I still am.''

Peter wasn't aware that Stephen hadn't fucked anyone while in Singapore. The occasional blowjob, yes, but for some reason, he simply wasn't interested in the boys there. It was as if Peter had spoiled him and that he wasn't capable of achieving orgasm unless he was with the boy. And Stephen had stopped seeking for entertainment after that, occasionally returning straight home after his shift at the hospital. Stephen has more or less stopped denying the fact that Peter's got him wrapped around his little finger. A year ago, he would have vehemently denied it, but he's past that now.

Stephen's cock sinks in into the stretched hole easily enough and both of them sigh in utter bliss when Peter effortlessly takes the doctor's cock in all the way to the hilt, toes flexing as pleasure ripples through his sleep-sated body. It's erotic how much the younger male loves getting fucked. It doesn't matter what position he's in, as long as he's filled with cock. Sometimes, Stephen finds himself thinking that he's glad that he had stopped his car by the curb instead of driving off that particular night.

''Nothing.'' The male murmurs lowly in his lover's ear. ''Nothing gets daddy's cock harder than being inside you like this, sweetheart.'' Stephen punctuates his words with a sharp jab of his hips, relishing in the boy's pained-pleasured cries. No doubt Peter was still sore from yesterday, and yet, he was eagerly pushing his hips back to meet the older male's thrusts. ''Daddy missed your sweet boypussy so much. None of them can ever compare to you. They're all dull compared to you.'' He knows for a fact that Peter loves being showered with compliments, makes him show off even more.

It's not frenzied like the night before and Stephen takes his time teasing and riling his favorite boy up, rolling and pinching Peter's puffy nipples between his fingers until the younger male starts mewling into his pillow, begging for Stephen to remove the cock ring that his daddy had slipped on yesterday after round-number-who-knows-what.

''Is Tony more merciful than I am, sweetheart?'' Stephen teases, rolling Peter over onto his back so that he could visually savor the spread of creamy skin mottled with bruises and love bites. ''Does he let you cum without making you suffer?''

Peter's so pretty when he cries, devastatingly so and it's why Stephen loves playing with him so much. He takes, and takes, and takes, willingly surrendering his own pleasure so that Stephen can have his own and it's intoxicating. Addictive.

''You say you miss me, but you're so cruel to me, daddy.'' There's no heat in those words, simply petulant whining and Stephen wipes away the boy's tears with the pad of his thumb.

He takes his time fucking Peter until the boy can no longer string coherent sentences, blunt nails dragging down Stephen's back as he clings onto the male's built frame, shuddering and sobbing through his release while Stephen fills his hole up with semen once more. He blindly reaches for the discarded jeweled plug on the side table and works it into Peter's stretched hole, soothingly shushing the boy when he whimpers at the intrusion.

''It'd be rude not to send a picture to Tony, don't you think?''

Peter swats him on the thigh halfheartedly, but nevertheless, gets on his hands and knees to pose for a photo.

''Lovely. A man would have to be a saint to resist such a cock-hungry pussy.'' Stephen comments mildly.

''Lucky that you're no saint then.'' Peter gingerly inches off the bed and limps off towards the bathroom. ''I don't have to look you to know that you're looking so damn smug right now, daddy.''

With a shower and breakfast out of the way, Peter spends the next hour or so frolicking in the pool while Stephen reclines in the lounge chair with his laptop to catch up on some of his hobbies. There's a couple of artifacts which he's had his eye on for quite some time and while he's at it, he might as well buy something for Peter as well. By the time an hour passes, the online shopping cart is filled with a number of bikinis which he thinks the boy will look lovely in, along with a handful of other things that Stephen wants to adorn him in. Mainly lewd-cut panties and indecently short boy shorts, and more panties because a certain someone seems to be into the habit of cutting them up.

He doesn't have to mention who.

x.x.x

Of course Tony would be fashionably late, Peter thinks in amusement to himself as he nurses his glass of Chene Bleu Rose. Stephen, on the other hand, is none too impressed by the other's tardiness. Punctuality is everything for the doctor, and as the minutes tick by, the purse of his lips becomes even more pronounced. Tony's picked one of his favorite high-end Italian restaurant to dine at and has even managed to secure a private section for them, allowing the trio the privacy that they'll need for this meeting. He breezes in fifteen minutes late, suit jacket tucked over one arm and a devil-may-care smile on his lips when the waiter ushers him over to their table.

''Hi, Mr.Stark.'' Peter beams at the other, feeling much at ease thanks to the rose wine that he so favors.

Tony claims the empty seat opposite of Stephen, Peter in between them and there's brief pause before the boy does the introductions.

''Well, you're everything that Peter described you to be, Mr.Stephen Strange.''

''Doctor Stephen Strange.'' Stephen corrects him coolly, and Peter giggles into his wine glass. ''I see that you have a watch. Are you perhaps incapable of reading the time?''

Tony grins at him, ''It's just for show. Look at me! I'm a billionaire!''

Peter snorts into his glass.

Stephen turns to Peter to address the boy in a wry tone, ''You sure picked a keeper this time round.''

''I'll take that as a compliment. I pick the best ones, don't I, daddy?''

Peter leaves it to both of them to do the ordering, content to just bask in the moment. Having both Stephen and Tony with him was incredible really. Despite the difference in their personality, both of them soon struck up a conversation discussing their respective careers and whatnot. It was business talk for the next half an hour as they savored their food, Stephen automatically reaching over to help Peter cut his cube-sized prime filet into bite-sized pieces while Tony refilled his glass with more rose wine.

Sigh, he could really get used to this.

''Any kids of your own, Stark?''

''God no.'' Tony nearly spits out his mouthful of white wine. ''Kids are a fucking nightmare. The only kid I want is right here.''

Stephen's definitely amused at how inappropriate that is and raises his own glass of white wine in agreement, ''I'll drink to that.''

Peter's already done with his dish and he really wants dessert, ''Daddy?''

Both Stephen and Tony address him at the same time:

''Yes, baby?''

''What is it, sweetheart?''

Yeah, he could definitely get used to the attention.

''Can I order dessert please, daddy?''

''Have I mentioned what a huge turn on it is when he's this polite?''

Stephen smirks at the older male over the rim of his glass, ''A darling, isn't he?'' He reaches over and gently grasps Peter by the chin, ''We'll let you order dessert after you've thanked Mr.Stark for this wonderful meal. Be a good boy and don't disappoint your daddy.'' Peter nods his head in eager agreement and gracefully sinks down to his knees after Tony scoots his chair back a little.

The perks of having a private room. Tony unzips his tailored trousers and pulls his cock out through the hole, sighing quietly when Peter slips his flaccid cock past his lips. Stephen hums his approval and rises to his feet, standing next to Tony's chair to allow himself a clearer view. As much as he enjoys getting pleasured by the boy, he very much loves seeing Peter service others as well. Affectionately, he cards bony fingers through Peter's carefully styled hair, ''That's a good boy. You like it when your daddies treat your mouth like a fuckhole, don't you?''

Tony grips the armrests of his chair at Stephen's choice of words and Peter moans around his mouthful of cock, lips stretching wider now that Tony's getting more erect.

''Should we show your daddy how naughty you were tonight?''

Peter slips his mouth off with a slurp and nods dazedly, clumsily popping open the button of his pants. He pushes his pants down to his thighs and turns around, showing off the jeweled plug that's pretty much going to be a common occurrence now. Stephen taps a finger against the plug and then teasingly pushes it deeper into the boy's hole.

''I don't think Peter's satisfied with the load that he has in his pussy tonight, Stark. Perhaps you could add on to it?''

''Christ, you sick bastard.''

''Pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?''

''Are you two done chit chatting?'' Peter whines impatiently from his position on the floor. ''It's not exactly comfortable down here.''

''Hush, you've been through worse.'' Stephen admonishes fondly.

Tony shucks off his pants and drapes it over the arm of his chair, ''Do I want to know?''

''We'll show you a video later.''

Both of them move to stand in front of the boy, cocks very much stiff and swollen and Peter swears this is a dream come true. He alternates between licking and sucking at both their cocks, toying with the foreskin until Stephen grips him by the hair, delighting in the sharp stinging sensation. They're fairly similar in size and Peter glowers in satisfaction when he tries his best to take both their swollen tips past his lips at the same time. It's impossible for him, of course, but both Tony and Stephen seem to appreciate the effort considering the precum dribbling down the veined length of their erection. Peter chases it with the tip of his tongue, his own cock bobbing heavily between his thighs.

''Is that a cock ring?''

''Oh, yes. I usually make him wear one when I'm around.'' Stephen drawls lazily. ''He gets all desperate and will do just about anything so that he gets to cum.'' The male nudges the tip of his pointed Oxfords against Peter's balls. ''Honestly, he's worth every cent that you spend on him.''

''Couldn't agree more.'' Tony mutters his agreement, tensing up when Peter starts to sloppily mouth at his heavy-hanging balls. ''Pretty fucking sure I spent close to a thousand on him buying god fucking knows what. He'd make a terribly expensive whore.''

Peter loves that they're discussing about him as if he's not there. That he's there kneeling by their feet with the purpose of servicing them and that makes him redouble his efforts. He obediently sits still while they take turns face-fucking him until he gags and coughs, saliva dripping messily, cheeks

blotched red and eyes watering from the effort of trying to accommodate to the girth of their cocks. Stephen's been with him long enough to be able to last longer, but Tony's thrusts becomes more disjointed the harder Peter sucks, fucking the boy's mouth with wild abandon.

''Fuck, fuck.'' Tony hurriedly slips his cock out and pushes Peter down onto his back, fisting his engorged erection in one hand and twisting the plug out with the other before replacing it with his cock, utter bliss etched on his features. ''Gonna fucking fill that pussy up- yes, fucking take it.'' And Peter wraps his legs around the older male's waist, gazing up dazedly at Stephen who was jerking off right over his face.

It was fucking filthy; Tony unloading his semen into Peter's hole that was already filled with Stephen's and Peter feels so pleasantly full, like he's drunk on it. Stephen takes Tony's place a minute later and there's barely any resistance when he pushes his cock in, the boys hole so sticky and inviting, the muscles of his hole eagerly milking the other's cock, ''Such an insatiable pussy.'' He mocks affectionately and it takes a few more thrusts before he comes with a stifled moan.

Stephen and Tony can barely drag their gaze away when Peter spreads his legs for them, come dripping enticingly from his abused hole. It trickles down along his thighs and the boy looks pretty much cum-drunk at the moment.

''Nice. Very nice.'' Tony picks up the plug and pushes it into the boy's leaking hole to plug their semen up, bending down to kiss Peter on the forehead. ''Great job, baby.''

Stephen cups his cheek, ''Do you want to cum, sweetheart?''

The younger male gnaws thoughtfully on his bottom lip, ''Um...no. I think I can hold on for a bit more.'' He was going home with Stephen later since Tony was going to be out of state on business for the next few days, and Peter kind of secretly wanted Stephen to at least come in his ass again later that night.

They redress themselves and take their seats once more, Peter squirming in his seat. It's as if he can feel their cum sloshing in him and his belly feels full, like he's eaten more than he should.

''Can I have dessert now, daddy?''

x.x.x


	8. Petty Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's eyes lights up in realization when he sees the shears, ''Oh god. You.'' Words fail him momentarily. ''You two are impossible. What is the point of having nice things when you're going to ruin it?''
> 
> Stephen may be refined, but that doesn't mean he's incapable of petty payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I typed this while I should be paying attention in my lecture, but ehhhhhhhhhh,who even pays attention in lectures,right?!Also, thank you all for your lovely words of motivation!

Peter paints the picture of contentment and serenity in the dusky evening light in the balcony, lounging in a chair with a book in hand. He's comfortably clad in a pair of denim shorts (really short ones that provides Stephen with a glimpse of the curve of his ass time each time he moves) and one of Stephen's grey button down shirts, the material hanging loose on his shoulders and the top two  buttons purposely left unbuttoned. There's a full glass of strawberry yogurt milk on the table next to him, and heat unfurls in the pit of the older male's belly at the reminder that at the end of the day, this boy that he's with is essentially that...a boy.

One that is not yet out of high school and perhaps, in the past, Stephen would have felt a shred of guilt considering that when he had first fucked Peter, the boy had just turned fifteen. A year together, and the gnawing guilt and second-guessing has completely dissipated. He's looking forward to the day when Peter finally reaches the age of consent, because then, they wouldn't have to be too careful anymore.

There's something domestic about having Peter over at his penthouse. The space seems brighter and comfier...it finally feels like home. He had married his wife at the age of twenty-eight, and if Stephen had to be honest, he's unable to pinpoint as to why he had decided to cheat on her. It wasn't as if she was sloppy or anything like that. She made the effort to cook and clean despite holding a nine-to-five job, but somewhere along the way, Stephen had simply lost interest. He had had his fair share of one night stands, enough to satisfy him until the urge to find someone to fuck reigned again. But Peter...god, was he addictive. Dangerously so to the point where Stephen thinks that he might possibly be in-

''Daddy?''

Stephen steps out into the balcony and the boy glances up with a warm welcoming smile, setting his book aside so that he can draw the older male down for a kiss, ''Evening, daddy.'' He notes how Peter's pupils dilate when the boy takes in his sweaty appearance caused by an hour of his feet pounding the treadmill at the gym upstairs.

Hitting his late forties isn't going to slow him down. If anything, he's going to need to keep up with his boy's boundless energy.

''Where did you get these godly indecent shorts?'' Stephen slips his fingers through the rips in the denim.

''Tony bought them for me.'' Slender fingers tugs on the strings of his sweatpants. ''Told me it looked really hooker-ish. Also, it really goes well with those heels you bought for me.''

''Of course it was him.'' Their tastes in picking out clothes for Peter couldn't be any more different; Tony leans towards the more roguish pieces while Stephen tends to pick out the more refined ones, and yet, Peter still manages to pair them perfectly. ''I would have fucked you right there on the pavement if you had worn them that night when we met.''

Peter smiles fondly at the memory and pulls Stephen in closer to his chair, pressing his face up against the male's briefs. Both of them know that he personally loves it when Stephen's all sweaty and damp from his workout and it usually leads to an animalistic face-fucking, but they're both in the mood to take it slow this evening. The doctor wants to savor every second he has with the younger male.

''Are you in the mood for an audience tonight, daddy? I was thinking we could go live on that site.''

As it turns out, both of them do have a liking for being watched by others, which really shouldn't be surprising considering Stephen's personality. A year ago, Peter had introduced him to a site which would record them live, but the nifty wonderful thing about that site was that the camera would automatically mosaic their faces whenever it detected them. Of course, they had been extra careful when they had first tried it out, and that very first live had garnered around 10,500 views and a hefty amount of tips into Peter's bank account. That smart boy of his was already making money even before he had met Stephen.

''We'll have to make sure that Tony gets to watch. I'm sure he's terribly bored out of his mind.''

They retreat into one of the rooms that Stephen had converted into Peter's own bedroom and the younger male retrieves his laptop, logging onto the site and then sending the link to Tony's phone as an invitation for him to go online and watch. Peter settles his laptop down at an angle that'd perfectly capture them.

''Hey guys!'' Peter addresses the viewers chirpily. ''I know it's been some time since I went live, but look who came to visit!'' He sits down in Stephen's lap, leaning back against the warm solid weight as strong arms circle around his waist. ''My daddy's finally here, and I think our last live was...'' Peter trails off in an attempt to remember.

Stephen slips in, ''When I cuffed you to the bed and had you open with a spreader bar and invited a few of my friends over so that we could take turns using you for the day.''

''Oh, yes. That was so fun.'' The boy sighs wistfully at the memory. ''Anyway, to my other daddy that's watching this...I miss you and you don't have to worry because S here is making sure that he's got my pussy occupied and stretched until you come home. Bring me back a present, daddy!''

There's something crazily erotic knowing that others are watching that and that they have no inkling of the fact that the boy Stephen is with isn't of age. It makes his blood burn hotter and the male roughly manhandles Peter onto the bed where they spend the next few minutes kissing heatedly and rutting against each other in their clothes.

''God, I've been thinking of rimming you the entire day.'' Stephen whispers raggedly when Peter starts palming his cock through his sweats.

''Yeah?'' The boy grins down cheekily at him. ''I know just how much you love eating my pussy out, daddy.''

It never fails to turn Stephen on. A year, and his brain still somehow short-circuits each time they do this. He's never bored, even when they do something simple like rutting against each other or kissing until their lips felt raw and swollen. Peter makes a move to unbutton his shorts, but the older male rolls them over so that the other's spread out on the silk sheets beneath him. He reaches over to the bedside table when he keeps a pair of trauma shears in the drawer (from that one time he had dressed Peter up in a $3,000 suit only to cut the material off him so that he could fuck the boy in the torn pieces).

Peter's eyes lights up in realization when he sees the shears, ''Oh god. You.'' Words fail him momentarily. ''You two are impossible. What is the point of having nice things when you're going to ruin it?''

Stephen may be refined, but that doesn't mean he's incapable of petty payback.

''Stay still, darling.'' He warns cheerfully, motioning for the boy to turn over to his front, working the shears and snipping away at the material happily until there's a decent-sized hole that reveals the plump cheeks of Peter's ass. ''That's better. Just lovely.''

Peter makes a keening sound into the pillow and wordlessly thrusts his his back.

Stephen drags a bony finger down the cleft of Peter's ass and without a warning, he brings his palm down against the younger's male left ass cheek. The smack rings loudly in the air and Peter jolts from the stinging pain that envelops him.

''Now, use your words and ask daddy nicely, sweetheart.''

A quick glance to the laptop informs Stephen that there's currently 8,236 viewers watching them live. There's no doubt that Tony's one of them.

''Don't make daddy ask a second time, or I'm going to have to use the belt.''

Peter loves the belt. It had started when they had fooled around one night; Peter had scored a C on his Chemistry test because he had spent the night watching sci-fi movies over at his best friend's house instead of studying for it and the question had slipped past Stephen's lips without him thinking about it, ''Well, this warrants a punishment, don't you think?'', and he had lightly (jokingly) slapped the tail of his belt against Peter's ass. Peter's knees had gone instantly weak and he had flushed so beautifully at the sight of Stephen with his belt coiled around his hand. The boy had been more than willing to jump into the whole punishment thing, but Stephen was the responsible adult and as aroused as he had been at that moment, he made sure that they discussed it in detail. But yes, to cut the long story short, his lovely boy has a thing for being belted. The way he cries out daddy each time the leather strikes against his skin...dear god, it makes Stephen's mind goes into deep places which he should never venture into.

''It's not a punishment if I enjoy it, daddy.'' Peter's saying as he looks over his shoulder with a teasing grin. ''That's what you said.''

''Brat.'' He squeezes the boy's ass cheeks in his palms. ''Ask daddy nicely or I'll leave you like this.''

He wouldn't. It's an empty threat. He could never.

Peter pitches his tone to something softer and more innocent sounding, ''Please, will you eat my pussy  out, daddy?''

The amount of money Peter's getting online increases.

Stephen dives right in without being asked a second time. He nips at the pert flesh and spreads those ass cheeks apart with his fingers, swallowing thickly at the sight of the smooth shaved rim. He was deliciously hairless and it made it hotter for some reason. Filthier. Stephen buries his face against the soft mounds of flesh, inhales the clean scent of soap and the white musky scented lotion that he uses to keep his skin soft.

''Don't tease, daddy. It's rude.''

''Cheeky boy.''

They lose track of the time, so caught up in their own pleasure. Stephen alternates between using his mouth and fingers, tongue-fucking and finger-fucking Peter's hole until the younger male's a trembling perspiring mess, cock leaking heavily in his denim shorts. There's nothing refined about the way Stephen's eating him out; obscene wet slurps that sounds far too loud in the huge bedroom. Peter claws at the sheets and trembles, repeatedly pushing his ass back against the other's face.

''Look at that. That pink pussy's so wet for daddy.'' It's shiny with saliva and his skin's red where Stephen's goatee has repeatedly rubbed against it. ''You love having daddy's tongue in you, don't you? Then again, you're a filthy boy who'll spread your legs just for anyone.'' There's no denial, simply a keen of agreement. ''A cock-hungry boy who'll let random men pin you down at dark alleyways so that all of them can have a go at you until you're leaking all their semen out from that stretched cunt of yours.''

Peter muffles his fevered moans into the pillow, but Stephen roughly yanks his head up by the hair, ''No, you're going to let everyone hear you, sweetheart. That's what they're all paying you for. What I'm paying you for.'' He fucks his tongue in and out of the boy's tight hole before repeatedly tormenting the boy by rubbing his goatee against the sensitive flesh.

''Daddy. Please, please- I need to-'' He pushes back against Stephen's tongue, accidentally knocking a couple of pillows off the bed.

Stephen finally lets Peter come after close to an hour of teasing him and by then, the boy's a boneless sated mess on the mattress. The front of his denim shorts is stained with cum and he smiles in a dopey manner up at the older male when Stephen starts fisting his own throbbing cock above the boy's face, quietly grunting at each twist of his wrist. He gazes down at Peter's face, again wondering how the fuck he got so lucky in managing to find someone who's just as twisted as he is, who'll let Stephen do all these filthy things to him and with that thought, thick ropes of gooey cum splatters all over Peter's face and the boy is quick to slip the male's cock in between his parted lips.

_ ''Fuck-'' _

Peter sucks him dry and licks whatever that's on his lips with relish before bounding off to the laptop to end the live streaming, laughing to himself when he checks his phone and sees that there's a text message from Tony.

_ Tony: Tell Stephen that petty doesn't suit him. And fine, lesson learnt. No more cutting. _

x.x.x

It's six in the evening on a Tuesday when Peter rounds the corner to head towards the bus stop when he spots Stephen's Mulsanne Bentley parked by the curb. It's a pleasant surprise because while the older male's aware that Peter ends school late every Tuesday, they hadn't exactly made plans for the other to pick him up. Peter picks up the pace until he reaches the car, Stephen opening the door for him from the inside so that he can slip into the passenger seat. He's barely got his seat belt clipped on when Stephen hands him a box of his favorite assorted cakes from a bakery that he frequents.

Peter smiles broadly at the sight of the treats, ''Thank you, daddy. This is a nice surprise. What's the occasion?''

Stephen's handsomely dressed in a pair of dark blue ankle length chinos and a loose light brown button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, making Peter feel terribly under dressed in his ripped jeans and plaid shirt. He's itching to lean over the console to give Stephen a kiss, but it's risky when they're still so near to the school, so he settles for placing his hand on the male's knee instead. Stephen offers him a fond smile and laces their fingers together, brushing the pad of his thumb against Peter's knuckles.

''Tony and I thought that you deserved a nice night out after being so...accommodating to us the other night.''

''Oh! That's...that's sweet of you two.'' Peter flushes happily at the thought of what had transpired the night Tony had returned from his business trip. ''Where are we going?''

''You'll see.'' Stephen draws out a blindfold from the pocket of his chinos and holds it up, ''May I?''

Peter nods his head and sits still while the other places the blindfold over his eyes, smoothly tying a knot at the back of his head, ''Alright?''

''Yes, daddy.''

Fingers come up to caress his cheek and he leans into the touch, ''Both of you really spoil me far too much.''

''Because you're worth it, sweetheart.''

x.x.x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if anyone is interested in reading an MI6!au where Tony and Strange are MI6 agents and Peter as their quartermaster, the first part of ''You're The Q To Us'' is up on my page!


	9. Stretched Thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Yes, because it's so tedious being an asshole-''
> 
> ''Heck, it's no surprise that it comes easily to you, considering what a douchebag you are-''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a double penetration scene and I think I could have gone into more details, but I rewrote this like three times and I feel like this might be the best I can come up with for now.

There are moments when Peter thinks that both Stephen and Tony are a handful to deal with at the same time. How was it that two highly intellectual individuals could be so... _infuriating_? 

''Look, you had your turn with him this morning. Let me fuck him first this time round.''

''I think that's highly unfair, Stark. I'm in New York for only two weeks and prior to this trip, I haven't seen him in  _months._ It's only fair that I get to fuck him first. So, why don't you let me do that while he sucks you off?''

''...tempting, but I've had a rough morning-''

''Yes, because it's so  _tedious_ being an asshole-''

''Heck, it's no surprise that it comes easily to you, considering what a douchebag you are-''

Peter pointedly clears his throat to break up the (pointless) argument, ''Why don't  _both_ of you fuck me at the same time? Problem solved. It's not as if he haven't done it before.''

Both men fall silent, wide-eyed realization evident on their faces as they turn to focus their attention on the boy, wordlessly pondering over the suggestion.

''What? Do I need to repeat myself? I, Peter Parker, am clearly gagging for the both of you to stuff your ego-sized dicks inside of me. Is that clear enough?'' Peter huffs impatiently, crossing his arms against his chest at the ridiculousness of it all.

The petty squabble ends with Peter on his knees on the lush carpet of Stephen's bedroom, fighting back tears and an aching jaw as he enjoys being face-fucked quite thoroughly by both of his daddies, performing a spectacular job of getting their cocks sloppy wet while he fucks himself open with one, and then three, lubed fingers. It's not as if there's much for him to do to prepare himself considering the fucking Stephen had given him earlier this morning and the crystallized dildo Tony had worked into him an hour ago while the three of them waited for Chinese takeout.

''Prettiest cocksucker I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.'' Tony sighs out in pure bliss as he brushes Peter's bangs away from his forehead. ''How much did you pay him the first time you fucked him, Strange?''

Peter slides his spit-slick lips off Tony's cock and slides it down the bulbous tip of Stephen's cock instead, moaning at the fullness and stretch of it as he hollows his cheeks. 

''Far too much. A thousand the first time. But it was worth every cent, of course.'' 

The younger male preens in obvious delight at the compliment, and he basks in how degrading it feels to be  _used_ in such a manner as if he was nothing but a mere whore to satisfy both their needs. His jaw's already aching from alternately sucking their cocks, and Peter gags when Tony forces his head down on Stephen's cock, saliva dripping down his chin messily.

''I think that pussy's loose enough, hm?'' Tony moves to position himself behind Peter's kneeling frame, dragging calloused palms down the slight curves of his hips as he slots his cock in between the male's round ass cheeks, drizzling a copious amount of lube until he's able to manage an easy slide.

''Take it all in, sweetheart.'' Stephen murmurs in encouragement, watching Peter inch his lips lower down the thick girth of the doctor's cock, trying his best to get in as much as he could. ''Good boy.''

Tony reaches a hand forward and curls his fingers around Peter's throat, squeezing it briefly and momentarily cutting the other's air flow before loosening his grip, ''Fuck, I can feel your cock down his throat. Feels good?''

''Fucking perfect.'' Stephen grits out, perspiration beading at his temples, struggling to reign in his diminishing composure.

''Ha! Got you to swear.''

Not wanting to risk coming in Peter's mouth, Stephen draws back and sinks down until he's at eye-level with Peter, lightly gripping him by the chin, ''Feeling alright there, darling?''

''Yes, daddy.'' Peter eagerly nods, the color in his cheeks heightening at the thought of what was going to come next. ''Want both you and Tony to fuck my pussy. Please, daddy?'' He uses the sweetest tone that he's capable of mustering.

Stephen smiles indulgently at the younger male and fondly kisses him on the forehead.

''He's definitely the sweetest cock-hungry slut I've ever had the pleasure of fucking.'' Tony remarks, digging his thumbs into Peter's ass cheeks as he spreads them apart. ''Mm..fuck, that's a sweet cunt right there. Come here, baby. Get on top of daddy.''

Tony adjusts himself into a more comfortable position on the bed and Peter straddles him, his own erect cock straining against the flimsy material of his sheer bow panties that's framing his lower half. With practiced ease, Peter balances himself by bracing his palms against Tony's muscled chest, jaw going slack as he takes him time sinking down on the older male's sizable thickness, both of them moaning simultaneously at the pleasure that follows after the initial stretch. 

Stephen's  _envious_ because he knows what it's like to be engulfed in that moist heat, but reigns himself, allowing Peter to adjust first. The doctor molds himself against the boy's back, lips brushing against the curve of Peter's ear, ''Are you going to make sure that every cent we've spent on you is worth it, Peter?''

''Y-yes...yes, daddy.'' The brunette breathes out. ''I promise.  _Please._ ''

''That's my boy.''

He traces the tip of his finger around the smooth shaven rim that's snugly stretched around Tony's cock, and drops a light kiss against Peter's left shoulder. It's a silent question  _(Is this too much?),_ and Peter trembles, but manages a reassuring smile.

''Strange, will you just get the fuck on with it before I bust my fucking nuts?''

Stephen glowers at the other male over Peter's shoulder. He uncaps the lube and slicks his cock up with the sticky substance and eases forward, testing the resistance of the muscles by pressing the darkened tip of his cock against the stretched rim. Tony swears and Peter sucks in a breath, automatically tensing up. To date, they've only done this twice, so both of them were still somewhat wary about hurting Peter too much. 

The boy tucks his face against the crook of Tony's neck and Stephen places a comforting hand on Peter's back, jaw tense as he firmly, but slowly, tries to ease the tip past the ring of muscles. It takes a bit of trial and error, more lube, more muttered swearing between them, and when it  _finally_ pops in past the tight ring of muscles, the silence of the bedroom is broken by their blissed out moans. 

''Alright?'' Tony grits out, forcing himself not to move just yet.

Peter sucks in a breath and exhales, ''I feel so full right now, daddy. But it's...feels so good. More, please?''

x.x.x

Peter feels absolutely  _stuffed_ and fuck if it wasn't the best feeling in the world. Pinned between Stephen and Tony, both their cocks pulsating in his snug hole. Each small movement has both men hissing from the sensation of their cocks rubbing up against each other, and despite being the one in the middle, Peter feels like he's the one with power. He doesn't have any idea which sensation to focus on; the scrape of Stephen's stubble against his shoulder as he finally starts moving, or the way Tony's kissing him like he wants to  _drink_ him in. It's overwhelming to the point where Peter thinks that he might be crying, especially when Stephen takes hold of both his wrists and pins them behind his back, making him  _take_ it like the bitch that he is-

''We're going to wreck that sweet little cunt and you're going to let us, aren't you? You'd spread your legs for us even if we didn't pay you-'' Tony pants out, forcing Peter to meet his gaze. ''Pump your belly full of cum until it's dripping down your cunt?''

The boy eagerly nods his head, tears streaking down his cheeks because it feels like he can no longer take it, driven crazy by the sensation of being stuffed full, ''Want daddy to fill my pussy up and breed me-'' He was overwhelmed to the point that he didn't realize the words that were slipping past his lips. ''Breed me and knock me up, daddy- want daddy to plug me full of his cum-''

The filthy words hit both Tony and Stephen like a freight train and the, they're  _both_ dumping their loads in Peter at the same time, the pair of them breathing raggedly at the intensity. Stephen's oversensitized to the point where it's starting to hurt, but he fucks into Peter a couple more times, cum squelching out of the boy's hole at each press of his hips.

''That'll put a baby in him alright.'' 

The sensation of being filled to the brim with both of his daddies cum, coupled with Tony's words is enough for Peter to make a mess of his panties. He slumps down limply on top of Tony, panting raggedly as he struggles to catch his breath, trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm. The boy winces when Stephen carefully pulls out, followed by Tony.

''Alright if I check you over, sweetheart?''

Weakly, the boy nods and spreads his legs, the doctor meticulously checking for any signs of irritation of tearing. He feels thoroughly used with cum dripping out of his hole and onto the expensive sheets beneath him, both Tony's and Stephen's gaze drawn to where their mingled fluids were trickling out.

''That's fucking hot.'' Tony bends down and drags the boy up for a messy kiss, gingerly touching the tip of his finger to the boy's slick hole.

Stephen reaches for the bottle of water by the bedside table and lifts the straw up to Peter's lips, allowing the younger male to rest against his chest. As much as Peter loved being fucked senseless by his daddies, he liked the aftercare part of it as well where both of them pampered him silly. Tony reached for the plug that was now more or less a commonly used accessory, and Peter flushed as the older male worked in it, feeling deliciously sore and full, and most importantly, filled with cum. 

''Dibs on his ass tomorrow, Strange.''


	10. Such A Showoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''You bought a new one just last month. Daddy, you're such a showoff. Seriously, Tony and you bring showing off to a whole new entire level.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I just love writing Stephen as a completely rich showoff.

Peter is well and truly bored, especially now that he's left to his own devices without Tony and Stephen to entertain him.

He's gotten so used to having them fight for his attention, akin to a pair of kids squabbling over their favorite toy, and now that they're occupied....the silence feels kind of daunting and overwhelming. Tony's God-Knows-Where out of the country for one of his business conferences and Stephen's out having lunch at a posh country club with a handful of his surgeon friends. Huh, instead of discussing who has the biggest dick, they're probably showing off their newest car or trying to see who has the priciest watch or something that excessively rich people do. Okay, so not all rich people do that. Just the ones that he's sleeping with.

Peter wanders into the kitchen and seeks out the bag of Xxtra Flamin Hot Cheetos tucked in the back of the cabinet where it's hidden out of sight. There's a basket filled with ridiculously pricey (posh) snacks on top of the island counter, but hey, there's just something irresistible about Cheetos, alright? Okay, so Peter's probably going to regret it later when he's in the toilet (ass burning, and not in a pleasurable way), but that's something he'll worry about later. He retrieves a bottle of iced water and it's none of that tap water shit, but instead retails for $6 per 750ml because it comes from some godforsaken island or something like that. Even the bottle is  _fancy._ Stephen and Tony wouldn't be caught dead drinking mineral water sold at Walmart or something like that. The image of them drinking something like that makes Peter giggle. He wanders back into the living room where he settles down on the sofa and snaps a photo of the snack, knowing that Tony would definitely approve of his choice. It takes Peter quite some time to settle on a show which he wants to watch on Netflix while stuffing his face with Cheetos, and finally decides on _The Purge: Election Year_ because hey, what's _not_ to love about Frank Grillo?

That man is daddy as fuck  _(never tell Stephen or Tony that)_.

Three minutes into the movie and Peter's tongue is already burning ( _burns so good_ ) from the Cheetos and he stares mournfully at it, knowing that attempting to finish an entire bag would probably spell hell for him in a couple hours time. He ties it up and keeps it in the kitchen cabinet once more, thoroughly rinsing his hand to rid the coloring off his fingers to wash away the evidence. As if on cue, the telltale sound of the security alarm being momentarily disarmed informs him of Stephen's return and Peter perks up, like a pet would after waiting for the return of its owner. Whatever greeting that's on his lips dies off when Stephen saunters in, decked in a form-fitting suit that Peter hasn't seen him in before. Of course, whatever article of clothing Stephen owns reeks of money, but this...this has got to be  _new_. It was a modern-styled two-button, slim-cut light suit that hugged in all of the right places, especially showing off the length of his legs. It was the purple shirt Stephen was wearing  _inside_ that did it for Peter though. It stretches taut across his chest, the button at the top undone and yeah, Peter was definitely  _ogling._ Quite obviously, in fact. 

Peter had been asleep while Stephen was busy getting dressed back then in the morning, luxuriating in the insanely soft sheets that Stephen had just purchased which had apparently cost a whopping $2,400.

''Peter, you're staring.''

There was  _something_ about the suit which made Stephen appear even more refined than he usually was, and the man usually wore his suits like an armor.

''I-'' Peter distractedly dragged his gaze back to the older male's face, finding Stephen's lips quirked up at the edges. ''How was your lunch, daddy? Had fun showing off?''

The male crosses towards the living room and Peter's gaze is drawn to the St Laurent Oxford shoes encasing Stephen's feet, and he kinds of want to rut up against them until he's coming in the confines of the satin sleep shorts that he has on. They're a pair that he hasn't seen before, and so is the watch adorning the other's wrist. Peter's proud to say that he's slightly more knowledgeable when it comes to luxury items these days, and he identifies the watch on Stephen's wrist as one of the masterpieces of [Chopard](https://monochrome-watches.com/chopard-luc-all-in-one-2018-edition-hands-on-price/). There were only ten of such watches made and would set one back by about...USD$434,221. 

''Oh god. Did you...did you just buy a new watch for this lunch meeting with your friends?'' Peter asks in sheer disbelief, though he has to admit that the masterpiece Stephen's wearing is a fucking  _beauty._

''Maybe. I did need a new watch after all-''

''You bought a new one just last month. Daddy, you're such a  _showoff._ Seriously, Tony and you bring showing off to a whole new entire level.''

But Peter's not really surprised anymore because Stephen has always been excessively extravagant, never too afraid to enjoy the finer things in life. In the past, when he had first started this entire arrangement with Stephen, Peter hadn't been able to wrap his mind around how  _rich_ the older male was. Stephen always assured him that he had enough to last him through his entire retirement in the future, and he'd still have money to spare even when he was seven feet beneath the ground. He earned a handsome amount from his career as a top neurosurgeon, not to mention that the male dabbled in stocks and was still investing in a couple of projects here and there. Like Tony, Stephen was both smart and yet careless with the money he had, but Peter wasn't complaining. Not when the money was the reason why he had more than enough new and pretty things organized neatly in a spare room in Stephen's penthouse. And also because the money was definitely going to see him through college without him worrying about student loans.

''It'd have been perfect if you had been there with me.'' Stephen muses as he fiddles with the designer cufflinks. ''A pretty boy as my arm candy. They'd be highly envious of me.''

''You're forgetting the fact that I'm not of legal age yet. I don't think prison sex is as hot as what it looks like in porn.'' Peter decides that he doesn't really want Stephen to take off the suit just yet. ''Besides, aren't I supposed to be your dirty little secret, daddy?''

''It's only a few months until you're of legal age. We won't encounter any problems being in public together by then. Of course, there are people who will disapprove, but-''

''Wait.'' Peter gently rests his palm against Stephen's chest, trying to wrap his mind around what he's currently hearing. ''Are you saying...that you  _want_ to be seen with me in public?''

Stephen's completely honest when he answers, ''Why  _wouldn't_ I? There wouldn't be any reason for us to hide any longer.''

''Well, for starters, there's your  _wife_. Not to mention that you're kind of well-known and...I don't know-'' Peter furrows his brows, though he does kind of like the idea of Stephen showing him off. ''Isn't this going to affect your career?''

''What I do outside of work is none of their business.'' Stephen cups the boy's face in the palms of his hands, gazing down at him with what Tony would describe as a completely besotted expression (Tony would know). What Peter doesn't know is that Stephen will be promoted to a much more senior position in the coming months and that he'd be relocating back to New York by then. That's a surprise for another time. ''You know I don't care about her.'' For Stephen, Peter's come a long way from being just a great fuck, and he's come to accept the fact that the boy means so much more to him. 

Peter fiddles with the button of Stephen's suit jacket, still somewhat uncertain, ''I just don't you to regret it, you know? Then again, I know better than to talk you out of something once you've set your mind to it.''

 

Stephen offers him a fond smile, ''I'm glad you realize that.''

''...daddy?'' Peter peeks up at him in a coquettish manner. ''So...that suit is probably new and all, but I kind of,uh, want you to fuck me while you're wearing it.''

x.x.x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suit porn in the next chapter!!
> 
> On a completely other nose, I tried Flamin' Hot Cheetos for the first time ever AND IT GAVE ME DIARRHEA. BUT IT'S SO GOOD, BUT I HAD A SCARE WHEN I WENT TO THE BATHROOM LOL (okay, TMI,sorry!).


	11. Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Morning.'' Stephen greets him with a chaste kiss on the side of his head, then makes his way towards the coffee maker that's got far too much buttons with complex words. ''Where's Stark? Finally dead?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to update! I recently switched to a new job last month and it's been crazy trying to cope and all. I found myself missing writing Stephen/Peter/Tony, so I wrote a little something to sort of warm myself up!

Peter doesn't register Stephen entering in the kitchen because he's too focused on trying  _not_ to pass out from the hangover that he's nursing. He stares listlessly at the peanut butter protein bar in his hand, queasy at the thought of having to actually digest something.

''Morning.'' Stephen greets him with a chaste kiss on the side of his head, then makes his way towards the coffee maker that's got far too much buttons with complex words.  ''Where's Stark? Finally dead?''

'' _Daddy_.'' Peter admonishes. ''Why aren't you hungover?''

''I am. But I'm no stranger when it comes to indulging in excessive consumption of alcohol.'' Stephen slides open the medicine drawer and pops two Ibuprofen onto his palm, handing them over to the younger male. ''I don't even know why I allow Stark to talk me into doing these things.'' He mutters at the end.

As if on cue, ''Somebody, please tell me that there already is coffee waiting for me, or I'll hurl myself off the balcony.''

Tony looks absolutely wrecked, voice hoarse and eyes bloodshot. He's still in yesterday's clothes, so that's definitely going to be fodder for gossip for the office. 

''It's still brewing.''

Tony purses his lips thoughtfully, then asks, ''This is the 30th floor, right? Yeah, that should do it. I'm sure it'll hurt less than this hangover I'm dealing with.

''Drama queen.'' Stephen pinches the bridge of his nose, eyeing the coffee that's starting to drip into the pot (but not fast enough)

Tony steals a quick kiss from Peter's lips, ''Morning, sunshine. How's the ass? Also-'' He turns to Stephen. ''I think you're going to have to get your sheets changed after yesterday's session of defiling our sweet boy here.''

''The cleaning lady will be in today. I'll let her deal with it.'' He pays her quite an exorbitant sum considering that the state of his apartment can be quite...well, messy, after certain activities.

Stephen pours himself a mug and the first hit of the bitter liquid against his tongue almost feels like an out-of-body experience. 

''Hey, pour me one, will you?''

''Do it yourself.''

''Oh, come on. I feel like there's a million Oompa Loompas banging away on tiny drums in my head right now. At least let me have a sip.''

''It's terrible enough that I've got to share Peter with you. Now you want my coffee as well?''

Peter wants to laugh, but doing so would only intensify the pain in his head, and he doesn't want to deal with the nausea either. 

''Right.'' Tony grimaces as he glances at his watch. ''I've got to go to work and face, let's see, 80% of my employees who more or less hate my guts. So, I'll give them more reason to hate me by being an absolute grouch today. C'mere and give daddy a kiss, gorgeous.''

Tony steps into the space between Peter's parted legs and pulls him in for a decent kiss, heated enough for both of them to momentarily forget the state of discomfort that they're in.

''Don't get up to any hanky panky without me. Well, you can, but only if I get to watch it.''

The rest of the morning is spent with Peter stretched out on the sofa, head on Stephen's lap while the male gently kneads away at his temples. There's only a few days left before the other is due to be back in Singapore, so Peter really wants to milk whatever time he has left with Stephen. The mere thought of being separated fills him with dread, and it's only because Peter's gotten used to having  _both_ Tony and Stephen around. It simply wouldn't feel right without any one of them around.

''You don't have any plans tomorrow, do you?''

Peter mulls over the question, looping the string of his hoodie around a finger, ''Maybe just brunch with Aunt May.'' He's been spending a lot of time away from home the past two weeks, making up some excuse about how Ned's parents are out of the country for a vacation and that his friends needs the company. He's grateful that his aunt's been busy with all the community activities she's been involved in lately. ''Why?''

''There's a couple of apartments that Tony and I want you to have a look at. It's our present to you. For your upcoming graduation.''

Stumped, Peter sits up and stares at the other for a good couple of seconds, ''But- daddy, I mean- I don't really  _need_ one. It'll be slightly cheaper living in the college dorms, what with the scholarship and everything.''

''The dormitory at the college?'' Stephen repeats, though he says it like it's a funny taste on his tongue. ''I'm fairly certain that the conditions there are beyond atrocious-''

Peter lightly smacks Stephen on the thigh, ''Yes, because not all of us had the luxury of attending a boarding school in England.''

''Wouldn't having your own apartment be far more comfortable? You wouldn't have to share your space with anyone else. And it'd be easier for Tony and I to visit.''

Peter cracks a grin at that, ''Ah, so you two do have a motive for wanting to get me an apartment.''

''...perhaps our intentions are not all that pure. But Tony and I want the very best for you, sweetheart.'' Stephen cups Peter's cheek in his palm, tenderly dragging his thumb over the curve of the male's cheekbone. ''You've done so much for the both of us. Not to mention that you've completely made us proud by getting into the college of your choice. We'd be terrible daddies if we didn't reward you for that.''

''I know, but- an apartment isn't exactly  _cheap_. It's a lot of money-''

''And you're worth every cent. Tony would agree with me on that.''

''So you two are best friends now?''

''...I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that.''

x.x.x

''Did he put up a fight about the apartment?''

Stephen eyes the coffee in his hand with distaste, annoyed that the barista had somehow managed to botch such a simple order. ''A little. He keeps on insisting that it's a waste of money.''

Tony takes a sip of his own drink and then makes a face, ''What is this _trash_? No wonder it only costs 4.50. Which is still pretty damn pricey for something that's been watered down with what seems to be toilet water.''

They're both at a coffee joint near Peter's high school, waiting for the boy to collect some important documents from the main office. They're sticking out quite a fair bit, considering that the place doesn't really get much patrons dressed head-to-toe in designer items. Mostly sort-of-broke students that needed a quick coffee fix or overworked teachers.

''I think Peter still can't wrap his mind around the fact that I'll get him a bloody  _planet_ if he wants me to.''

''That's what makes it alluring, actually.'' Stephen admits, half-wondering if he should go up to the counter and request for his drink to be remade. ''He's well-aware that he can ask us for anything, but he doesn't. It's infuriating, in a way.''

Tony hums his agreement, ''Exactly. Anyway, are you going to be flying in on the 18th itself or the day before that?''

''...I'm not following.''

''Peter's  _graduation._ June 18th.''

Peter hasn't broached the topic of his graduation to Stephen yet, and he's not exactly sure why. Was there a reason as to why he's told Tony and  _not_ him? He's not the sort to jump to any sort of conclusions without finding out the truth, so Stephen tries his best to keep his tone indifferent, ''Must have slipped my mind.''

Tony brings his cup up to his lips, then pauses, ''You know what, this thing tastes like shit. What sort of ancient coffee maker are they using?''

''Probably something that costs far less than the fancy ones we have at home.''

Tony brings their mugs over to the counter to ''have a word with the barista''. Peter's graduation weighs heavy on his mind for the rest of the afternoon, even when they're viewing apartments and he spends the next couple of hours immensely distracted. It bothers him that  _Tony_ is aware. Not once has he ever felt jealous of the older male's presence in Peter's life, but he can't help but to feel slightly bitter about this entire situation. Peter has always been honest with him, so why was he hiding things now?

Later on, back at his apartment, Stephen finds that he can no longer keep silent about this, so he casually asks, ''Is there a reason as to why I didn't receive an invitation to your graduation? I'm insulted, Peter.'' He keeps his tone light, coming to stand next to the boy who was meticulously cutting up fruits for them to snack on.

Peter freezes, eyes widening comically at the question, ''I...daddy, I can _explain_. I was going to ask you, when you came back, but I found out that it was going to be on the 18th. That's...the date of your wedding anniversary, isn't it?''

''And that's a problem because...?''

The boy stares up at him incredulously, ''I- did you even hear what I said, daddy? It's your  _wedding_ anniversary. I can't have you fly back to New York just for my graduation. And it wouldn't be fair to your wife either.''

''Don't you think I should be the one to make the decision? Did it cross your mind how I would feel?''

Peter casts his gaze down, ''You know I would  _never_ make you choose between your wife and I, Stephen. Of course I  _want_ you to be there. On my important day. But she's your  _wife._ I'm just a sixteen year old boy that you're sleeping with-''

Roughly, Stephen grabs him by the wrists, forcing the boy to face him properly, ''I've said it before, haven't I? You're not allowed to belittle yourself like that.''

''It's better this way. I...I didn't want to ask you because I couldn't bear the thought of you picking her over me.'' The boy finally admits, voice trembling a little. ''It's stupid, I know.''

Of course Peter's reasoning would be something like this. Thinking of Stephen instead of his own feelings. He really should have expected something like this. The boy was really too pure for his own good. Selfless.

''Peter.'' Stephen exhales, exasperation evident in his tone. ''What am I going to do with you, you silly boy?'' 

''I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to make you upset.'' The male replies forlornly, hesitantly peeking up at the other. ''Just didn't want you to feel obligated-''

Stephen draws the boy into a hug, effectively cutting him off for now. What would it take to convince Peter that he would always be Stephen's priority despite being married? 

''Are you mad at me, daddy?'' Peter asks, voice muffled from where he has his face pressed against the older male's chest.

''I should be, but I can't bring myself to feel that way.'' Stephen draws back and gazes at the other, wondering if he should come clean now. ''I wasn't going to say anything until after your graduation, but I feel like this is the right time to say it.''

Might as well. No harm in sharing some good news, especially when his promotion was already more or less concerned.

''I'm filing for divorce.''

x.x.x


	12. Topic of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''If my wife could see us right now-'' Tony grunts in Peter's ear. ''Me balls deep in your fucking pussy-'' Peter whines, turning his head so that he can kiss Tony messily. 
> 
> ''Tell me more, daddy. I want to hear it.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like so much fun writing this, and it reminded me of how much I love writing Tony/Peter/Stephen. I hope you guys enjoy this update. Think it's one of my longest ones in quite some time! Do tell me what you think of it ;) kfgjfkjh, I'm such a sucker for Tony and Stephen being complete daddies for sweet Peter :')

Peter is more or less aware that he's fodder for gossip at Stark Industries. He's a familiar face in the company, known for being Tony Stark's more-than-stellar intern. Of course, no one's dumb enough to actually say  _bad_ things to his face, unless they're not keen on keeping their jobs. Still, it doesn't stop them from gossiping. They whisper behind Peter's back about how he's far too well-dressed for someone his age, and how their boss seems to have such a vested interest in someone who  _didn't_ even go through the tedious interview process.

Honestly?

Peter doesn't really give a shit. At the end of the day, his experience at Stark Industries is going to look bomb as hell on his college application, and he's more or less secured himself a position in the company after graduating from college. Though he doesn't show it, Peter  _lives_ for the envious looks that gets thrown in his direction by the other interns. They barely have the chance to interact with  _the_ Tony Stark despite going through a rigorous five round interview, on top of having to write a concise essay as to why they deserve the chance to intern there. Yet, it's really impossible to dislike Peter. He's an utter sweetheart, ever so polite and sweet; going on coffee runs when the team's buckling under the pressure of meeting Tony's (crazy) expectations. Even helps Pepper with menial tasks such as taking down the minutes during conferences calls. No one asks any questions when he's missing from his desk, assuming that he's on an errand whatsoever, but most of the time, he's in Tony's office getting fucked on or over his desk. Or sitting beneath the desk, lips stretched around Tony's meaty girth while the older male goes about with his work.

Simple, routine stuff really.

Tony's wife doesn't seem to mind much about how close Peter is with her husband. She thinks it's  _sweet_ that Tony's so nice towards the boy, thinking that Peter has stirred some sort of paternal instinct in him. Which he has....in a completely inappropriate way.

''Mr.Stark?''

Wordlessly, Tony motions for him to enter. The glass door that slides close resemble that of a one way mirror; no one can see the inside, but Tony's got a clear view of the outside office space. Peter makes his way over and eases himself into one of the vacant seats.

''So.'' Tony gazes steadily at him. ''Instead of making small talk and asking how your day went, I'll just get straight to the point: Is there a reason as to why you're ignoring Stephen's calls and messages?''

Peter tenses up in his seat, buckling under the older male's stern gaze. 

''Look, sweetheart, I'm really not the sort to pry. But your  _darling_ doctor has been driving me up the fucking wall and I'm  _this_ close to stabbing him with a scalpel. Mind telling me what the hell happened?'' Tony stands up and makes his way over, resting against the edge of the table. ''Stephen and I don't see eye-to-eye when it comes to certain things, but if he's actually turning to  _me_ , then...he must be pretty damn desperate.''

Peter feels terrible all of a sudden. It's been a week since Stephen had told him that he was going to file for divorce, and Peter, not knowing how to react to such huge news, had taken the coward's way out. He'd been staying at his aunt's the past week, Stephen's calls and messages going unanswered. 

''He's filing for divorce. I just...when he told me, I sort of panicked. And left. I mean, it feels like it's  _my_ fault, for some reason? He's been married for  _years_ , and I-'' Peter trails off, wringing his hands together. ''I don't know what to do, Tony.''

''...shouldn't you be celebrating?''

'' _Tony._ ''

''Come here, kid.'' 

Peter stands up and moves to stand in between Tony's parted legs, easily melting into his embrace when the other draws him in for a hug. ''Kid, you're thinking too much about this. He's an adult, he knows what the fuck he's doing. Fuck, I'd fucking divorce my wife right now if I could.''

''Tony! Don't say things like that. I like Mrs.Stark. She makes very nice treats.''

''Yeah, treats that you lick off _my_ cock. Could barely pry your lips off my cock that one time-''

Peter swats at him with a laugh, ''You're _horrible_ , daddy.''

''There's that smile.'' Gently, Tony squeezes the younger male's nape. ''Talk to him, kid. Before I actually stab him in the eye with a fucking pencil or something.'' Tony cups Peter's face in his palms, stealing a quick kiss. ''Think you've got time to suck my cock, baby?''

''I'd love to, but...'' Apologetically, Peter lightly presses his lips against Tony's jaw. ''I promised Miss Potts that I'd help her with some stuff.''

'' _Ugh_ , are you my intern or hers?'' The male complains, refusing to loosen his hold around Peter's waist. 

Peter doesn't stand a chance when Tony's in the mood to fuck, so he ends up with his arms folded and braced against the glass door, looking out into the open area of the office while Tony fucks him from behind. It's terrifying, yet thrilling at the same time, doing something lewd and dangerous like this. Him, an underaged intern, getting fucked by his boss who's thrice his age. Precum dribbles steadily from Peter's cock, tenting the sheer flimsy panties that he's got on.

''Fuck,  _daddy-_ please,  _please_. Fill my pussy up, daddy-'' Peter rasps out, sweaty palms leaving smears against the glass door.

He can see them all; hunched over their laptops, some of them engaged in small group discussions, not knowing that behind the glass door, Peter has his daddy's cock snug in his hole. What makes it even more thrilling is that Tony's wife is just  _outside,_ conversing with Pepper about something.

''If my wife could see us right now-'' Tony grunts in Peter's ear. ''Me balls deep in your fucking pussy-'' Peter  _whines,_ turning his head so that he can kiss Tony messily. 

''Tell me more, daddy. I want to hear it.''

Calloused fingers come up to wrap themselves around the slim column of Peter's neck, and Tony  _squeezes_ , ''She thinks you're such a darling. That you're the sweetest boy ever. Imagine if she knew what a slut you really are-'' The boy shivers in delight at the degrading term, the flush travelling down to his chest. ''That when I text her  _''I love you'',_ I've got you on your knees, gagging around my cock, daddy's cum leaking out of your pink, puffy pussy.''

That seals it for Peter and he dirties the glass door with is release, clenching impossibly tightly around Tony's already throbbing cock.

'' _Fuck.''_ Tony presses in deep, tipping his head back as pleasure courses through him. ''I can't get enough of this tight cunt. It's going to be the death of me. Though it doesn't seem like a bad way to go.''

After filling Peter up, until it ends up trickling out of his hole and down his thighs, Tony cheerfully tells him that he can call it a day. He adjusts the collar of his shirt and tries his best to smooth down his hair, patting his cheeks with his palms as if doing so might actually erase the fact that he has carpet burn on his knees and that his jeans are more or less soiled.

''Peter, I've been looking for you.'' Diane spots him the moment he steps out of the office, trying not to squirm at the uncomfortable sensation of cum dripping out of his freshly fucked hole. ''Did Tony bully you into doing something for him?''

''N-nothing like that, Mrs.Stark!'' He thinks he might be smiling a little too weirdly. ''Mr.Stark,er..wanted to speak to me about the presentation last week.''

''Poor darling. He wasn't too hard on you, was he?''

This isn't really a laughing matter, but Peter  _nearly_ giggles. ''No, he was really nice about it. Is there something that you need me to do, Mrs.Stark?''

''I just wanted to pass you this.'' Diane hands him a fancy black shopping bag. ''I was in France for a business trip and it's not much, but I think you might enjoy these yummy treats.''

Peter  _should_ feel guilty, because Diane is honestly so warm and nice towards him, and yet, he doesn't. He accepts the gift with a grateful smile and tells her that he'll share them with his aunt.

On the way home, Peter vaguely thinks that this entire thing he's got going on is superbly fucked up.

Then again, it's not like he actually gives a shit.

x.x.x

''Daddy?''

Stephen looks so out of place standing on Peter's doorstep, dressed in one of his posh ensembles and the boy sort of gawks at him for a couple of seconds. Just mere minutes ago, he was contemplating going over Stephen's to properly apologize and discuss this matter instead of just...hiding out.

''I recall you once mentioned that your aunt's usually not around at this hour.''

''I- yeah, some bridging club thing. She's got more of a life than me.'' Peter jokes, stepping outside so that the older male can enter. ''She even joined this gardening club, and it's really nice and all, because there's this older gentleman that really fancies her, I think. Brought her flowers the last time and all. I haven't seen her this happy ever since-'' His rambling is cut off when Stephen suddenly pulls him in, winding his arms tightly around Peter's shoulders.

''I was going out of my mind.''

Peter swallows thickly, ''Daddy, I-.''

''This entire week-'' Stephen continues quietly. ''-I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I'm fairly certain that you're aware that I'm not the overly sentimental sort, but-'' The male pauses briefly. ''-I think we both know that you've changed that for quite some time.''

Peter pulls back a fraction so that he can properly look at the other, ''Daddy, I'm so _sorry_. I shouldn't have run out on you like that-'' He's so close to  _tears_ , but Peter doesn't really want to embarrass himself by getting snot all over Stephen's expensive shirt. 

''You actually reduced me to  _asking_ Tony Stark for help. Of all people. I drank myself into a stupor, and while I'd like to think that I was under the influence of alcohol when I called him, I know that the actual truth was that I was getting desperate. Terrified that you were going to leave.''

It's painful to hear such words, because Stephen is a man that's full of pride. A man with an ego that's enough to rival Tony's.

''I think I just got scared, daddy. That I'm the reason that your marriage turned out like this-''

''It was already ruined to begin with, Peter. I told myself that you were just going to be a one night thing. With the other boys before you, I didn't have a problem. I'd fuck and forget them.''

Stephen's told him this before, but Peter still loves hearing it. That he's the only one that the male couldn't stay away from. Nights spent lying to his wife so that they could meet up in exorbitant five-star hotels, which turned into Stephen showering him with gifts and the entire thing had just snowballed from there. They're both aware that it's nothing as simple and romantic as 'love'. They're both fixated with each other, unhealthily so. Tony would most likely be able to relate to the feeling.

''I've thought about this for quite some time. Ever since my transfer to Singapore, because that was when I found out that she's been cheating from even before I met you.''

Stephen spills the entire story, and by the time he's done, Peter feels even more guilty for how he had reacted. Stephen wasn't the sort of man to do something impulsively without thinking it through. 

''Still, I really shouldn't acted like that.'' Peter says forlornly from where he's snuggled up against Stephen. ''What are you going to do now? Are you really going to divorce her?''

''It'll be easy to do that since I have proof of her adultery. Chances are, I can use that against her so that she won't be able to that much of an alimony from me. I'd have to sell the apartment, of course, but that wouldn't be an issue.''

Peter mulls over the male's words, idly toying with the string of his hoodie, ''I know I don't really have much say in this, but-'' He pauses, wondering if he should voice out his idea. ''Never mind, daddy. It's dumb.''

''Tell me, darling.''

''Well...I was thinking that you  _don't_ have to divorce her first.''

''...go on.''

''Think about it. You'll be transferring back to New York soon anyway, and she'll be back here too. Where she'll continue to see whoever that unlucky bloke is behind your back. I mean, honestly, is she  _blind_? Honestly.'' Peter huffs indignantly. ''Anyway, I figure we could give her a taste of her own medicine. Let her think that you're not on to her. There's only a couple of months until I'm of age.''

''I think I quite like where this is going.''

''Right, so once I'm legal and all that, it won't pose any problem for us to be seen together. I was thinking...well, um, you could divorce her then. It'll probably take awhile. And then we could, you know, strategically have her walk in on you fucking me on that wonderful huge bed of yours. While I'm wearing her lingerie, or some shit like that. Like a big 'fuck you' to her, you know?'' Peter flushes, sort of ashamed by his deviousness. ''Oh god, I'm such a horrible person. I can't believe I actually said that.'' He covers his face with his hands, though he's quite surprised when Stephen pries them away so that he can kiss the hell out of the boy, more or less hauling the boy into his lap.

Dazed, Peter touches his fingers to his lips when Stephen draws back, ''I take it that you like the idea then?''

''Such a sweet face, yet so devious. And yes, I do approve of that idea.''

Peter sweetly smiles at the other, ''I can't wait to have you back here in New York with me, daddy. You, me and Tony. And I'm really sorry that I didn't handle this whole thing maturely.'' He ghosts his lips over Stephen's, delicately curling his fingers around the male's shoulders. ''

''It's partly my fault for dropping it on you so suddenly. Must have given you quite the scare.'' Stephen offers him a wry smile. ''I'll be flying back to Singapore in a couple of days, but I  _promise_ I'll be back for your graduation. As soon as the paperwork for my transfer is approved, there's a possibility that I'll be back permanently before your graduation.''

''I can't wait, daddy. It'll be like old times all over again.''

x.x.x

''I really do hate that I have to say this, but...'' Stephen looks like he'd ready stab himself with something sharp then say the next few words. ''...thank you for talking to him for me, Tony.''

They're seated on the comfortable recliners while Peter swims laps in the pool, showing off the slim cut of his newly purchased (courtesy of his daddies) swimming thong. Really, he might as well be stark naked. Stephen and Tony are already sporting a semi despite the fact that they've just emptied their loads down the boy's throat half an hour ago.

''You fucking owe me.''

''You don't have to keep reminding me.''

Tony lifts up his sunglasses, ''Did you get his graduation gift yet?''

''Yes. Made an advanced reservation at [Grand Resort Lagonissi](https://www.lagonissiresort.gr/accommodation/athens-luxury-royal-villa/).''

''...you're taking him all the way to fucking  _Greece_? Fucking show off.'' But Tony sounds impressed. ''Maybe I should buy him an island.''

''...and have him do what with it?''

''Does it matter? He'll be the first sixteen year old with a fucking island.''

Peter swims closer towards them and Stephen calls out, ''Don't stay too long in the water, Peter. The last time you did that, you had a horrible sunburn.''

''Okay, daddy~'' The boy answers sweetly. ''Ten more minutes, I promise.''

''I love how he sounds so fucking innocent.'' Tony comments, staring lustfully at the boy as he swims away. ''Don't you sometimes feel like you can never get enough of him?''

''Always.''

Tony glances over at Stephen, ''I don't know about you, but I need him on my cock right now. Fuck, he looks great in that thong.''

''I think I can safely say that this is something that I can agree on with you.''

x.x.x

 

 


	13. Fun & Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Yeah, and what am I going to tell her? ''Oh, it's nothing, Aunt May. I have two men fucking my underage ass on a daily basis, so in return, they shower me with gifts and money.''

There are occasions where Aunt May tidies Peter's room, and she comes across some of the fancy stuff which he more or less has stashed in the back of his wardrobe, or in the compartment under his bed. Peter's thankful that  _most_ of the gifts that both Tony and Stephen have showered him with are in a proper wardrobe in Stephen's apartment, but he still stutters when Aunt May asks him about them. There's the new laptop which SI has  _just_ launched, retailing at a price which is ridiculously exorbitant (unless you're selling a perfectly functional kidney), ridiculously soft cashmere sweaters and pricey measured-to-fit jeans (courtesy of Stephen), and along with some difficult-to-pronounce skincare products sitting prettily on top of his dresser.

So, yeah, it's a good thing that some of his most....well, questionable gifts are safely tucked away in Stephen's apartment. 

By questionable, he means the skimpy clothes and lingerie, along with the butt plugs and vibrators. Mostly things that his aunt should  _never_ find. 

Peter tells Aunt May that his tutoring job is paying  _really_ well, and that he's working ''odd jobs here and there'', and apparently, it's good enough of an answer for her. Some of the allowance that he receives from both men goes into buying groceries for his aunt, so he supposes that's why she doesn't seem  _that_ bothered. It's nice. They've always been financially stable, even after Uncle Ben's death, what with his insurance payout and all. But it's nice to know that his aunt can afford to splurge on things that she wants now. 

''Maybe we should get your aunt a new apartment.''

It's great to be at Tony's for a change. The man's comfortably sprawled on the couch, whiskey in hand while Peter's comfortably nestled in between the older male's legs on the floor, distractedly working his way through greasy chicken wings. 

''Yeah, and what am I going to tell her? ''Oh, it's nothing, Aunt May. I have two men fucking my underage ass on a daily basis, so in return, they shower me with gifts and money.''

''Correction. It should be, ''...two men fucking my sweet, plump, succulent...sinful underage ass''. '' Idly, Tony cards his fingers through Peter's hair. ''Also..I can't believe Stephen dropped you off at my fucking doorstep stuffed full of his cum.'' The man grumbles, though it had been quite a treat to come face-to-face with a pink-cheeked Peter, and since Tony wasn't the sort to turn down a treat, he fucked the boy right there in the living room; Peter's pink hole already slick and stretched for him. ''When is he flying off again?''

''Two days time.'' Peter answers through a mouthful of chicken. ''Aw, daddy, do you miss him already?''

Tony wouldn't say that he has lots of people that he can call ''friends''. Pepper and Rhodey, yeah. But they didn't understand him on  _that_ level. He's pretty fucking sure that should they ever find out that he's in a sexual relationship with a boy that's thirty years younger than he is...yeah, best not think of that. But Stephen, though awfully annoying (fucking posh and all that), they surprisingly gel quite well. Mostly through snark and their common interest in Peter, and though he isn't a genius like Tony is, he's considerably smarter than most of the people Tony's ever encountered. And dedicated to his craft.

''I'm so glad you two are getting along though.'' Peter admits, tilting his head back so that he can gaze up at Tony. ''I was kinda worried for a second. But now...the only thing I have to worry about is how  _awful_ it is to have two men with high sexual drives having a go at my ass every single day.''

Tony leers down at the boy, ''Liar. You love it, you little slut. Stuffed full with both of your daddies cock.''

He's polite enough to wait for Peter's dinner to settle before he yanks down the boy's tiny sleep shorts, sinking into the boy's cum-filled hole that's been kept stretched with one of his toys. Fuck, Peter's so _wet_ and loose, the teeth of Tony's zipper dragging against his skin with each shove of his hips.

Tony's personal phone, forgotten on the couch where Peter's currently bent over, lights up with an incoming call.

'' _Fuck._ '' Peter gasps out, arousal pooling heavier in his gut when he realizes that it's Tony's  _wife._ ''Daddy-''

Tony drapes himself over the boy's back, stretching his hand out until he has the phone in hand. Peter, realizing what he's about to do, can't help but to clench around Tony's cock. It's futile, because each time his daddy fucks into him, cum starts dripping out of his hole and down his thighs. A reminder that Stephen had used him the same way just a couple hours back.

''Hey, darling.'' Tony drawls into the phone, though it's obvious he sounds a little out of breath. ''Yeah- I'm a little winded. On the treadmill.'' 

Peter grabs a cushion and bites down on it, fucking himself stupid on Tony's cock as he pushes his hips back and forth repeatedly. It's fucking  _hot_ ; he loves that Tony's conversing with his wife while stuffing Peter full of his meaty cock, a large hand gripping the boy's bruised hip. He needs  _more._ So Peter shifts and makes himself comfortable on the carpeted floor instead, spreading his legs open for daddy.

It's quite a treat for sore eyes.

Tony drops to his knees like a man possessed, setting the phone down right next to Peter's head and with a wicked grin, taps on the speaker function.

''-traffic at the airport is  _horrible_ , so it might be a couple of hours till I'm home.'' Diane's saying, and Peter nearly passes out from sheer bliss when Tony sinks the entire thick length of his cock into the boy's hole, but the faint squelching sound is drowned out by the noise over at Diane's side.

''Yeah?'' Tony grunts out, balls pressed hotly against Peter's ass. ''Can't wait to have you home. Missed you.''

Peter circles his arms around his daddy's neck, wrapping both legs around Tony's waist until there's barely any space between their bodies. He touches his lips to Tony's ear and whispers coyly,  _''How does it feel to fuck a pussy that's tighter than your wife's, daddy?''_

Tony abruptly ends the call and Peter relishes in the way Tony's cock pulses before warm thick spurts of ejaculate coat the inner walls of his clenching hole. It's sort of sick, but Peter likes to imagine that his daddy's filling up his womb with semen-

''Oh god, oh  _fuck_ \- knock me up, daddy. Please. Want you to fill my womb up with your cum until I'm full from it-'' Peter babbles, sharp nails scrabbling down Tony's back in an attempt to stop his daddy from pulling up. ''Please, please-''

Tony  _shivers_ at those words, because it's fucking  _twisted_ , but he's only been a sick bastard, ''Yeah? You want daddy to get you pregnant, sweetheart?''

Peter downright  _sobs_. He  _loves_ the idea of it, and it seems like Tony does too because as over sensitized as he must be, he's still not pulling out. They lay there on the floor, floating on the high of their orgasm until Peter reminds him that his wife is going to be home soon. Peter loves the feeling of being sent home with Tony's cum in his ass, his body a tool for daddy's pleasure, and Tony kisses him hot and dirty against the wall, resting a palm against the boy's flat tummy.

x.x.x

One of the perks of being Tony Stark's intern is that Peter gets to sit in on all of the meetings. Even the hush-hush ones. He, a mere intern, gets to listen to all the newest updates of the up and coming SI tech, even  _before_ it's being let known to the general public. No one questions his presence, of course. If Peter remembers correctly, the last guy who had done so had been given an hour's notice to clear his table of his belongings and get the fuck out of the building.

Tony's tearing the guy from Finance a new asshole when the door swings open and a deep, polite voice cuts in, ''Sorry to interrupt.''

''Nice of you to join us, Rogers.'' Tony drawls, gaze flitting towards the figure standing at the door. ''How was Barcelona?'

''Great, I think. Uh. What did I miss?''

''Not much. Just me questioning Jaxon's capability to report the correct figures for the last quarter. But you're lucky that you're not going to miss me firing his incapable ass.''

''Tony, you can't just  _fire_ someone-''

''Watch me.''

''Rogers'', Peter thinks to himself, is a fucking  _dreamboat._ Cliche as it may sound, he's all blond hair and blue eyes and it reminds him of the muscled men in the magazines which he used to jerk off too.  _Hold up, are those muscles even real? How is it even possible that the buttons are still intact?_ Peter tries hard not to stare, and the male sends him a warm yet somewhat confused smile when he settles in one of the empty chairs at the other side of the table. It's distracting because the dress shirt that he has on stretches tight across his chest and shoulder, and Peter's really trying hard not to salivate. Because that...that would be mortifying.

''Peter.'' Tony calls out as soon as the meeting ends.

''Yes, Mr.Stark?''

Dutifully, he walks over to where Tony is, where introductions are finally made, ''This is Steve. He oversees the entire HR team. This-'' Tony settles a hand on the boy's shoulder, tone sly and Peter thinks,  _oh fuck, oh fuck, Tony knows I want Mr.Rogers to stuff my hole full of his possibly huge cock-. ''_ -is my intern. Peter Parker.''

''Hello.'' It comes out as a whisper and Peter flushes in embarrassment. ''Um. Hello.'' He tries again, more...normal this time round. ''Mr.Rogers.''

''He's a bit shy around new people.''

Peter wants to hurl himself off the 30th floor, if possible. Steve directs a warm smile in his direction, ''Always nice to see a young, fresh face at Stark Industries.''

''God, how old are you? Fifty fucking five?''

''Language, Stark.'' Steve glances at his wrist watch and grimaces. ''As much as I'd like to catch up with you, I currently have 1,653 e-mails in my Inbox which I need to clear.''

''You're boring. I'm  _bored_ just listening to you. How are you so boring?''

Steve rolls his eyes, though he's trying his best not to look too amused by Tony's comment, ''It's called being _responsible_. Something you wouldn't know, since you got your PA settling most of your things. It was nice meeting you, Peter. We'll probably see a lot of each other around.''

Tony snorts, ''Yeah, because he likes to stick his nose where it doesn't belong.''

The moment Steve leaves, Tony's smile turns absolutely wolfish, ''You're so  _obvious,_ baby, do you even realize that? You're really that hungry for anyone's cock, huh?''

Peter doesn't even want to deny it, ''You really can't blame me, daddy. I've got to keep myself entertained on days where you're too busy. Besides, he's  _hot._ Like in a I-want-him-to-manhandle-me kind of hot.''

''You're going to work hard if you want him anywhere your ass. He's very...straight-laced. You know, the sort that wakes up the fucking crack of dawn to make a celery smoothie before going for a run. Very by-the-rules, too. Bo-ring. Also...he's  _very_ faithful to his wife.''

''Daddy, you of all people, should know that I _specialize_ in seducing married men. I do love a challenge.''

Tony thinks that this has potential to be a  _lot_ of fun. Unlike Stephen and he, Steve's very...well,  _normal._  Nothing wrong with that, but...you get the drift.''Tell you what. If you manage to persuade Steve into getting his dick anywhere near your ass, I'll  _triple_ your allowance next month. If you don't...well, I'll think of something.''

Peter's not one to back down a challenge, especially if it's going to benefit him.

'' _Deal_.''

Tony isn't sure if he should  _pity_ Rogers because deep down, the man doesn't stand a chance against Peter. Faithful or not, everyone's got their dark urges, and it's only a matter of acting on it or keeping it tucked deep inside of you.

''Good luck on your assignment, kid. Make daddy proud.''

x.x.x

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I love the idea of Peter being an utter cockslut, and Tony/Stephen encouraging that behavior. You'll see some of the other characters making an appearance in future chapters! But, of course, Tony and Stephen will always be his special daddies <3


End file.
